Dolina Mgieł
by Agee T. Maritimess
Summary: Harry został zgwałcony przez znajomego swojego wujostwa. Jedyną osobą, która jest mu w stanie pomóc zapomnieć i uporać się ze wspomnieniami jest Severus Snape. slash, HP/SS, snarry
1. Rozdział I

Tytuł: Dolina Mgieł

Autor: Agee

Beta: Lady Godiva, piorunia, Szura, angel, Ferris, (jeśli kogoś pominęłam, przepraszam)

Gatunek: Romans/dramat

Ostrzeżenia: slash, sceny erotyczne, sadomasochizm

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rozdział I

Dotykał mnie... To tak bardzo boli. Ale nie fizycznie. Gdzieś w środku. Mimo, że na moim ciele również pozostały ślady tej brutalnej napaści. Na samo wspomnienie tego wydarzenia, łzy cisną mi się do oczu. Śmiech, bezlitosne spojrzenie i męski głos szepczący „wszystko będzie dobrze", „bądź grzecznym chłopcem".  
Te wakacje były koszmarne. Wspomnienia Voldemorta, który już nie będzie nikogo nękał, Komnaty Tajemnic i bazyliszka, a nawet tych okrutnych, mrocznych dementorów nie mogą równać się z tym... Gdybym miał wtedy różdżkę. Może mógłbym coś zrobić. Złamałbym zakaz, ale miałbym usprawiedliwienie, prawda? To byłoby w samoobronie! Nie mogliby mi zarzucić, że próbowałem się wyrwać z łap tego...  
– Harry, nic ci nie jest? – Ron. Może powinienem mu powiedzieć. Nie. Nie mogę.  
Wyśmieje mnie. Powie „Jak słynny Harry Potter mógł nie poradzić sobie z napalonym mugolem?!"  
– Nie... Nic.  
– Jesteś pewny? Wyglądasz jakoś... blado.  
– Ron! Nie uważasz, że gdybym się źle czuł, byłbym tego absolutnie świadomy? – trochę mnie poniosło. Wiem. Ale nie panuję już nad tym. To dopiero początek roku... Może to gorące pragnienie wykrzyczenia światu, jaki to jest cholernie niesprawiedliwy przygaśnie, kiedy rozpoczną się lekcje?

~*~

Wielka sala jest pełna podekscytowanych uczniów. Odetchnąłem głęboko. To już czwarty rok. Zagrożenia już nie ma. Voldemort zginął. Ja go zabiłem. Chcę się tym radować tak jak inni. Zamykam oczy i uśmiecham się do siebie. Może uda mi się zapomnieć. Przynajmniej teraz...  
Jednak przechodząc między stołami mam wrażenie, że wszystkie spojrzenia są utkwione we mnie. Nie tak jak kiedyś w moją bliznę czy w moją postać jako Harry'ego Pottera - Chłopca, Który Przeżył, ale we mnie. Próbuję się uspokoić. Wydaje mi się. Oni się wcale nie patrzą tak jakby... Jakby wiedzieli. Czuję się jakbym wydarzenia z wakacji miał wypisane drukowanymi literami na czole. Nagle ktoś chwyta mnie za rękaw. Odwracam się gwałtownie i natrafiam na lekko poirytowany wzrok Hermiony.  
–Och... Cześć – mówię półprzytomnie  
–Och... No cześć – przedrzeźnia mnie sarkastycznie – Harry co z tobą! Mówię do ciebie a ty nic. Ignorujesz mnie?  
–Nie. To nie tak. Przepraszam. Zamyśliłem się.  
–Mówię ci Hermiona, że coś z nim dzisiaj nie tak. Masz zły dzień stary?  
–To nic. Naprawdę. Po prostu jestem... Ee... Głodny.  
Na twarzy Rona pojawił się wyraz ulgi.  
–Trzeba było tak od razu! Przyznam, że też chętnie bym coś przekąsił...  
Siadamy do stołu. Ceremonia Przydziału właśnie się rozpoczęła. Staram się skupić na tych wszystkich nazwiskach wymawianych przez McGonagall i krzykach Tiary, chociaż i tak ledwo co do mnie docierają. Mój wzrok powędrował do stołu Ślizgonów. Draco Malfoy siedział ze swoimi gorylami i najwyraźniej się czymś wychwalał. Ja bym na jego miejscu nie był tak dumny. Lucjusz siedzi w Azkabanie, wraz z innymi śmierciożercami. Przecież powinien być pogrążony w... żałobie?  
Chyba wyczuł, że ktoś mu się przygląda. Spogląda i uśmiecha się do mnie ironicznie. Odwracam się szybko w stronę przyjaciół. Jakie to cholernie wkurzające. Przeszywa mnie fala gniewu i niepokoju. Boję się. Nie Malfoya, ale wiedzy, jaką może posiadać. Wiem, że to niedorzeczne. Skąd miałby o tym wiedzieć. Ale mimo to czuję, że powinienem trzymać się od niego z daleka. Wydaje mi się, że nie potrafiłbym panować nad sobą tak jak kiedyś. Nie rzucę się na niego. Ale... Sam nie wiem. Tamtego dnia poczułem, że nigdy nie będę już taki jak kiedyś. Ten drań zabrał mi tą radość. Gniew pali mnie w środku topiąc resztki szczęśliwych wspomnień. Teraz nie potrafię już skupić się na czymś innym. A jeśli mi się to uda, trwa tylko chwilę. Och. Chciałbym, żeby zaczęły się już lekcje. I dużo zadań domowych i nauki! Tak! Byle nie mieć ani minuty wolnego czasu by nie pogrążyć się w reminiscencji.

~*~

Pierwsze dwa dni jakoś gładko przeszły. Na zielarstwie trudno było myśleć o swoich sprawach przy tym zamieszaniu, które wywołały roślinki Puellapuer drażniąc się z uczniami i zbijając doniczki. Jedna z nich uczepiła się palca Neville`a i nie chciała go puścić do końca zajęć. McGonagall też nie odpuściła nam na pierwszej lekcji. Mieliśmy w parach zamienić świecę w zapałkę. Najlepiej zadanie wykonały Hermiona i Parvati. Wyszła im woskowa zapałka. Mnie i Ronowi... Hmm... Niezbyt dobrze poszło. Patrząc na nasz „wyrób" można by go nazwać czymś w rodzaju stopionej rzeźby woskowej. Grunt, że nie byliśmy najgorsi. Inne lekcje też były ciekawe. Jednak pierwsze noce... Wtedy czas zatrzymywał się i cofał do tych wszystkich momentów. Kuliłem się wtedy na łóżku i przyciskałem kolana do klatki piersiowej byle tylko zniknąć na zawsze, pragnąc by nastał nowy dzień. To, co zrobiłem dzisiaj w nocy... Nie. To straszne. Czyżbym naprawdę aż tak ześwirował?  
Podciągnąłem rękaw mundurka... Na moim lewym przedramieniu piekły dwie czerwone, krwawe kreski. Były lekko napuchnięte. Cięcie nie było aż tak mocne. Nie chciałem się zabić. Chciałem żeby... Bolało. Kiedy wbijałem sobie ostrze nożyka w skórę czułem, że wszystkie myśli znikają. Skupiałem się na tym piekącym bólu. Zresztą, co mi tam. Moje ciało ma już takie ślady, że dwie małe ranki są ledwo zauważalne. Miałem zamiar spytać Hermione czy zna jakieś zaklęcie na usunięcie blizn, ale musiałbym powiedzieć jej o nich. Ona na pewno spytałaby się, po co mi to zaklęcie. Co miałbym niby odpowiedzieć? „Na przyszłość", „na wszelki wypadek"?! Och. Hermiona nie jest głupia. Domyśliłaby się, że coś ukrywam. Ukrywam. Brzmi to jak jakaś tajemnica. Jak komnata tajemnic, o której za wszelką cenę musiałem się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej. Albo kamień filozoficzny. Nie. To nie jest tajemnica. To po prostu złe wspomnienie, o którym chciałbym jak najszybciej zapomnieć!

~*~

Lekcja eliksirów. Och. Jak dobrze zobaczyć znów Snape`a. Tę jego niewzruszoną gębę i ironiczny uśmieszek przy wystawianiu punktów ujemnych Gryfonom. Co za tupet! Żeby jawnie okazywać to niesprawiedliwe, całkowite oddanie swojemu domowi! No proszę... Podchodzi do mnie tym swoim dumnym krokiem. Patrzy na mnie z góry i syczy:  
–Potter! Eliksir Niewidzialności. Jak go przygotujesz?  
Tak już go przygotowuję Snape'ku. Z wielką przyjemnością stanę się niewidzialny! A najlepiej by było gdybym w ogóle zniknął z powierzchni tego pieprzonego świata!  
–Nie wiem profesorze. – Mówię spuszczając głowę.  
Moje zachowanie najpewniej zdziwiło tego wyrośniętego nietoperza. Moja pewność siebie już dawno wyparowała. Czuję się taki niepotrzebny. Nic nie warty. Cholera!  
–Ach tak? No to może Eliksir Słodkiego Snu?  
Och. Sen. Teraz by mi się przydał. Zapadnę w wieczny sen. Tak, zapadnę w wieczny sen... Chwila... Czy to ostatnie zdanie powiedziałem na głos? Raczej tak. Sądząc po uniesionej brwi Mistrza Eliksirów, z pewnością tak! Kurwa! Tego mi brakowało!  
–Co ty powiedziałeś, Potter? – A niech się dowie, że Harry Potter jest już tylko kupką śmieci czekającą na wywalenie do kosza.  
–Powiedziałem wieczny sen, profesorze. Zamyśliłem się – odważyłem się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Te czarne tunele wciągały mnie. To było jak pocałunek dementora. Tylko patrzeć i spać, spać, spać... Jedna z kruczoczarnych brwi Snape'a uniosła się pytająco.  
–No Potter, widzę, że nie raczysz już skupiać się na lekcji! – ze złości stracił panowanie nad swoim głosem. – ALE OCZYWIŚCIE HARRY POTTER UWAŻA, ŻE SKORO WYBAWIŁ NAS Z RĄK CZARNEGO PANA JUŻ DO NICZEGO NIE JEST ZOBOWIĄZANY, ŁĄCZNIE Z SZACUNKIEM DO SWOICH NAUCZYCIELI! – jego głos zmienił się w groźny syk. – Słuchaj Potter, albo będziesz uważał na lekcjach tak jak inni, albo, jeśli uważasz, że jesteś od nich lepszy, wyjdziesz z sali, bo nie będę tolerował twojej kompletnej ignorancji! – Przegiął. Nie powinien był się tak do mnie zwracać. On nie wie jak wyglądało moje życie. Nie wie jak się czuje. Wszyscy wpatrują się we mnie. Jedni współczująco inni z irytacją, gdyż uwierzyli, że uważam się za lepszego od nich. Czuję się jak zwierze w zoo. Skoro już tak się czuję, czemu nie mam się tak zachowywać. Dość! Wstaję gwałtownie z krzesła i z całej siły walę rękoma w ławkę.  
–Dość! – krzyczę. Snape patrzy na mnie z tą swoją nienawiścią, lecz można też dostrzec nutkę zaskoczenia w jego oczach. – Mam już dość tego wszystkiego! – Wybiegam z sali nie oglądając się nawet na Mistrza Eliksirów.  
Biegnę po schodach.  
Moją pierwszą myślą są dormitoria, ale kieruję się do łazienki. Biorę do ręki swój nożyk. Patrzę na niego...Z oczu płyną mi łzy. Jaki ja jestem cholernie słaby. Głupi gówniarz. Potrafię tylko beczeć i użalać się nad sobą!  
Pierwsze cięcie...  
Krew. Krew jest lepsza niż łzy. Lepiej odzwierciedla moje cierpienie. To mój tlen.  
Drugie cięcie...  
Och. Z moich ust wydziera się cichy jęk. Emocje spowodowały, że nożyk przeciął moją skórę znacznie głębiej niż dotychczas. Ale... To dobre. Cholernie dobre! Chcę więcej... Więcej krwi!

~*~

Nie wiem jak długo klęczę zakrwawiony w łazience. Pech chce, że odnajduje mnie Jęcząca Marta. Zaczyna gadać przerażona, jak mogłem sobie to zrobić. Ale nie słucham jej. Patrzę na swoje ręce i uśmiecham się jak szaleniec. Chce mi się śmiać. Tracę zmysły.  
Idę ciemnym korytarzem. Bez celu. Ręka jeszcze mnie piecze. Zostawiłem różdżkę razem z torbą w sali eliksirów. Nie mogę nawet zatamować krwawienia. Wszystko przez Snape`a! Klasa jest zamknięta, więc idę wzdłuż lochów. O tej porze pewnie nikogo tu nie zastanę. Na szczęście! Pochodzę sobie, a potem przyjdę z powrotem i sprawdzę czy Snape wrócił. Czuję się fatalnie. Zastanawiam się jak wytrzymam następny dzień, a co dopiero miesiąc... Użalając się nad sobą opieram się o ścianę i ukrywam twarz w dłoniach. Z powodu tej ciągłej melancholii stałem się wrakiem człowieka.  
Tylko tego brakowało. Słyszę głos Malfoya. Pewnie znów zacznie ze mnie szydzić. Jest sam... Zauważa mnie. Na jego twarzy pojawia się ironiczny uśmieszek.  
–Potter! A co ty tutaj robisz Złoty Chłopczyku! – śmieje się.  
–Zostaw mnie w spokoju. – Mówię i klnę się w myślach za mój niepewny, słaby głos.  
On jest zły. Wściekłość w jego oczach jest niemal namacalna. I zemsta...  
–Źle się czujesz? – pyta zadowolony – może mały pojedynek?  
–Odpieprz się! – krzyczę z całych sił. Odchodzę od ściany i staję naprzeciwko Ślizgona. – Odwal się ode mnie – syczę.  
Jest coraz bardziej zły. Marszczy te swoje blond brwi i chwyta mnie za kołnierz.  
– Dlaczego miałbym cię posłuchać?! Mój ojciec jest w Azkabanie! Przez ciebie!  
–Zasłużył sobie na to!  
–Nie! Na to zasłużył sobie ten twój cholerny chrzestny! Na to zasłużyłeś sobie ty! Bo ty jesteś nikim tak jak każdy, który się z tobą zadaje! Co z tego, że pokonałeś Czarnego Pana? Może lepiej by było gdybyście wykończyli się wzajemnie! Albo jeszcze lepiej! Gdybyś tylko ty zdechnął! Pieprzony Harry Potter, który zdechł!!! – popchnął mnie na ścianę. Jestem wściekły. Gdybym miał różdżkę!  
Kurwa! Gdybym miał różdżkę! Harry Potter zawsze staje w takiej sytuacji. I zawsze musi radzić sobie sam. Wściekłość na twarzy Malfoya zastąpił uśmieszek.  
–Dlaczego nie wyjmiesz różdżki?  
Przełykam głośno. Co on zamierza zrobić? Czuję się bezbronny... Tak jak wtedy. Nie mogę odeprzeć ataku, nie mogę zaatakować. Denerwuję się. Wszystkie te sceny przewijają się w moim umyśle jak stary film, który nagle zachciało mi się ponownie obejrzeć. Tylko, dlaczego teraz, kiedy chciałbym go już wyrzucić z pamięci!  
–No, no. Harry Potter, bezbronny mały bohater... – Jego głos... Taki jak... Nie! Nie myśl o tym! To co innego! Malfoy to twój wróg! Chce się zemścić za ojca. On chce rzucić zaklęcia. Nie chce cię dotykać...nie chce...dotykać. Usta zaczynają mi drżeć. Boję się. Ale nie Malfoya. Tylko tych wszystkich obrazów, które ukazują się w mojej pamięci. Znów to czuję. Tą bezsilność.  
–Zostaw mnie... – mówię prawie szeptem. Mój głos jest drżący i słaby.  
–Boisz się? – syczy podchodząc do mnie powoli. – Wiesz, co? Dobrze, że się boisz!  
Celuje we mnie różdżką. Zamykam oczy i czekam na pierwsze uderzenie. Nie słucham, co mówi. Nieważne, co to będzie, byle bolało. Żeby bolało mnie tak, bym zapomniał o świecie. Zapomniał o wszystkim.  
Cios jest silny. Prawie wbija mnie w ścianę. Uśmiecham się pod nosem. Prowokuję go. To jest dobre.  
–Tylko na tyle cię stać? – Mówię beznamiętnie.  
Kolejne natarcie z jego strony. Jeszcze silniejsze niż poprzednio. Trafia mnie w żebro. Chyba jest złamane. Zsuwam się na ziemię. Odczuwam chłód bijący od kamiennej posadzki. Z kącika ust wypływa mi krew. To dobre, myślę. Zamykam na chwilę oczy, skupiając się na smaku cieczy. Malfoy szykuje się do kolejnego uderzenia, ale przerywa mu ostry ton opiekuna jego domu.  
– Co tu się dzieje?! – krzyczy podchodząc do nas.  
Spogląda najpierw na mnie, potem na Malfoya. Z każdą sekundą jest coraz bardziej wściekły. Od kiedy ojciec Ślizgona jest poza zasięgiem nie obawia się już tak bardzo tego idioty. Marszczy brwi i zwraca się do niego.  
–Co się stało?! – Pyta zirytowany.  
Malfoy kurczy się wewnętrznie. Uznaję, że do twarzy mu z przerażoną miną małego szczeniaka.  
–Ja... To jego wina!! – wyrzuca Ślizgon wskazując na mnie.  
Snape spogląda na niego z paskudnym uśmieszkiem.  
–Panie Malfoy...  
–Sprowokował mnie! Śmiał się z tego, że mój ojciec jest w Azkabanie!  
Oczywiście dało się przewidzieć, że będzie próbował zwalić winę na mnie. Ale nie zaprzeczam. Siedzę i patrzę w ziemię. Snape może mnie zabić. Proszę bardzo. Wszystko mi jedno.  
–Panie Potter...? – podrywam głowę do góry. Snape patrzy na mnie z wyczekiwaniem. Chcę wzruszyć ramionami, ale wszystko mnie boli. Szczególnie to pęknięte żebro. Więc nie ruszam się. Patrzę i mówię tylko cicho.  
–Po co mam się tłumaczyć? Pan mi i tak nie uwierzy.  
Westchnął i odwrócił się w stronę uradowanego Malfoya, który natychmiast spoważniał pod karcącym wzrokiem profesora.  
–Idź na lekcje. Z tego, co wiem masz teraz zielarstwo.  
Ślizgon skinął głową. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na mnie z półuśmieszkiem i poszedł.  
Nawet nie próbuję się podnieść. Po co? Równie dobrze mogę sobie tu posiedzieć. Będę takim strachem na wróble z lochów. Albo na szczury, to bardziej możliwe.  
–Na co czekasz, Potter? – warczy Snape i składa ręce na piersi. – Masz zamiar spędzić tu resztę dnia, czekając na innych Ślizgonów, którzy by ci chętnie dokopali?!  
Tak! Jakbyś nie zauważył... Właśnie to zamierzam zrobić!!!  
– Chyba mam złamane żebro. – mówię bez emocji.  
– I czekasz aż się samo zagoi, tak? – Pyta sarkastycznie.  
Mam ochotę strzelić mu w gębę.  
–ZAMKINIJ SIĘ! – krzyczę nie myśląc o konsekwencjach, o punktach... O czymkolwiek.  
–Co powiedziałeś?! – warczy Snape. Złość pojawia się w jego czarnych oczach.  
–NO DALEJ! – wrzeszczę tak głośno na ile pozwala mi mój stan. – UDERZ MNIE! ZRÓB COŚ DO CHOLERY!  
Staram się by mój głos był silny, jednak z każdym słowem staje się drżący i łamiący.  
– ODEJMIJ MI PUNKTY! DALEJ! DAJ MI SZLABAN! MOŻE DO KOŃCA ROKU! ZA CO? OCH, TY JUŻ WYMYŚLISZ JAKIŚ POWÓD! MOŻE CI POMÓC?! MAM POMYSŁ! ZA TO, ŻE JESTEM CHOLERNYM HARRYM POTTEREM! DOBRE?! JAK SĄDZISZ?!  
Stoi i patrzy się na mnie. Czy on jest głuchy?! A może po prostu uważa mnie za tak wielkie nic, że nawet moje słowa do niego nie trafiają. Po krótkiej ciszy odzywa się wreszcie. Jego głos jest spokojny, kompletnie wyprany z emocji.  
–Musisz pójść do pani Pomfrey. Jeśli naprawdę masz złamane żebro.  
–Nie. Udaje do jasnej cholery! – nie panuję już nad sobą. Chcę jak najszybciej znaleźć się w łóżku lub...W łazience, z nożykiem...Nie. Nie mogę o tym myśleć. Profesor ponownie marszczy brwi i podchodzi do mnie. Robi mi się słabo i przymykam na chwilę oczy. Chowam twarz w dłoniach. Staram się nie płakać. Nie przy nim... Słyszę jego szeleszczącą szatę. Klęka przy mnie i chwyta mnie za nadgarstki, ale nie ruszam się.  
–Zostaw mnie w spokoju – szepczę.  
–Potter. Co się dzieje? – pyta. Jego głos może nie jest łagodny, ale inny niż zwykle.  
–Ja... Ja... – jąkam się. Co mam mu powiedzieć? Już nie mogę. Te wydarzenia siedzą we mnie, próbując się wydostać. – Chcę być sam.  
Słyszę jego śmiech. Powiedziałem coś śmiesznego? Nie wydaje mi się. Ale on widocznie zawsze musi mnie gnębić.  
–Potter. Nie będę się z tobą cackać. Nie będziesz mi tu leżeć i zdychać na korytarzu.  
–Czemu nie? Jeden problem miałbyś z głowy. – Zaskoczenie? Tak, właśnie to widzę na twarzy Snape`a. A niech się dziwi, że Harry Potter chce umrzeć. I tak ma to w dupie.  
–Potter.  
–Tak. Tak mam na nazwisko. – mówię sarkastycznie.  
–Nie bądź bezczelny.  
–Nie jestem. Stwierdzam fakt.  
–Nie przeginaj. – warczy.  
Żebro boli mnie coraz mocniej. Krzywię się i przyciskam do niego dłoń. Widząc to Mistrz Eliksirów wstaje i... Wyciąga rękę?!  
–Wstawaj, trzeba coś zrobić z tym żebrem. – mówi beznamiętnie.  
–Dobrze... – odzywam się słabo i korzystam z oferowanej przez niego pomocy.


	2. Rozdział II

Rozdział II

Cisza. Idę korytarzem ze Snape`em do skrzydła szpitalnego. I nagle dociera do mnie, że jeśli tam pójdę... Zobaczą moje blizny! O Merlinie! Snape, pani Pomfrey... Będą chcieli wiedzieć, skąd je mam. Na pewno. Staję. Nie mogę tam pójść!  
– Co jest, Potter? – pyta zaskoczony profesor.  
– Ja... Eee... – Muszę coś wymyślić. – chyba nie mam złamanego żebra. Już mnie tak nie boli. Lepiej pójdę na lekcję. Jeszcze zdążę... – Chyba nie wierzy. Unosi brew i  
składa ręce na piersi.  
– Czemu nie chcesz iść do skrzydła szpitalnego?  
– Mówiłem już! Czuję się lepiej. Myślę, że zaraz mi przejdzie... – Nie zdążyłem dokończyć. Snape podchodzi do mnie i chwyta mnie za rękę. Potem drugą uderza w złamane żebro.  
– Cholera... – mówię z jękiem i osuwam się na kolana. – Nie musiałeś tego robić!  
– Gryfoni nie potrafią kłamać – stwierdza zadowolony z siebie profesor. Co za pieprzony drań! Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa... On nie może zobaczyć. Nikt nie może zobaczyć...

~*~

Dochodzimy do skrzydła szpitalnego. Pani Pomfrey podbiega do nas i przygląda mi się uważnie.  
– Co się stało, kochanie? – mówi łagodnym, ciepłym głosem. Spogląda na Snape`a.  
– Mała bójka – odpowiada beznamiętnie. – Prawdopodobnie ma złamane żebro.  
O nie. Ona każe mi się rozebrać. Co ja wtedy zrobię...? Co mam robić?! Myśl, myśl...  
– Zdejmij koszulę. Muszę obejrzeć i się upewnić, czy kość jest złamana.  
– A... nie może pani zrobić tego... kiedy jestem... ubrany?  
– Wstydzisz się, Potter? – mówi Snape ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Na mojej twarzy pojawia się delikatny rumieniec.  
– Nie...  
– Nie ma czego, kochanie. Tylko obejrzę twoje żebro. Rozbierz się i poczekaj. Przyniosę eliksir przeciwbólowy. – Nie mogę. Próbuję ukryć trzęsące się ręce w kieszeniach. Tak bardzo się boję. Co im powiem? Nie uwierzą, że się przewróciłem! Cholera... Trzeba było spytać Hermionę. Na pewno już bym się ich pozbył...  
– Panie Potter. Czeka Pan na specjalne zaproszenie?  
Spoglądam na niego, ale napotykając te czarne, zirytowane oczy szybko spuszczam głowę.  
– Nie rozbiorę się – mówię stanowczo.  
– Chociaż raz nie zachowuj się jak rozpieszczony gówniarz.  
– Nie jestem...  
– Potter, nie dyskutuj ze mną!  
Nie warto walczyć ze Snape`em. Cokolwiek powiem, on i tak nie pozwoli mi się wymigać. Nawet, jeśli żebro naprawdę samo się zrośnie. On chce mnie poniżyć. Tak łatwo nie zmarnuje tej szansy. Podejrzewa, że się wstydzę. Gdyby wiedział prawdę, byłoby pewnie jeszcze gorzej. Ale zaraz i tak się jej dowie...  
Rozpinam szatę... Drżę. Czuję jego wzrok na sobie. Robi to specjalnie! Teraz koszula. Nie mogę... Zaciskam powieki. Czuję to. Czuję to, co wtedy. Obnażam swoje blizny, które do tej pory tak dobrze skrywałem.  
– Kochanie... Co ci się stało?! – Słowa przerażenia padają z ust pani Pomfrey.  
Zamykam oczy. Milczę. Co mam powiedzieć? „To nic takiego, tylko zostałem zgwałcony przez znajomego mojego wujostwa, który został na wakacje w ich domu?"  
– To... Nic. – Cisza. Snape stoi i ogląda uważnie moje blizny. Czuję się jak wirus pod mikroskopem. Nagi i oceniany. Najgorsza jest ta z przodu, z prawej strony. Połowa jest przykryta spodniami. Głęboka i długa. Zawsze, kiedy jej dotykam przypomina mi się, jak ON ją zadał. Wrzeszczał przekleństwa, obrażał mnie i śmiał się. Mówił potem, że jestem piękny i... że nie może się oprzeć. Polizał mnie wzdłuż szyi... Przycisnął nóż do brzucha i ciągnął w dół...  
Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale znalazłem się na kolanach, zalany łzami. Dokładnie pamiętam, jak zadano mi każdą z tych szram. Ten ból i słowa podsycające tylko mój gniew... na siebie. Nie byłem w stanie się obronić. Zbyt słaby, niewinny, bezbronny... zwykły tchórz.  
– Harry, kochanie, co się stało?  
– Poppy, zostaw nas. – Słyszę głos Snape`a. Jest wyraźnie zdenerwowany.  
– Ależ Severusie. Nie widzisz, co...  
– Słyszałaś, co powiedziałem! – warczy.  
Pani Pomfrey wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Nastaje cisza. Potem krótkie westchnienie Mistrza Eliksirów.  
– Skąd masz te blizny?  
– To nic...  
– Odpowiadaj! – Jego głos... jest taki zimny... napełniony gniewem. Dlaczego on się tak na mnie wścieka? To moje ciało!  
– Nic nie muszę ci mówić! – krzyczę. – To nie twoja sprawa!  
– Nie pozwalaj sobie! Jestem twoim nauczycielem i zapytałem cię o coś! OCZEKUJĘ ODPOWIEDZI!  
– Nie...  
– NATYCHMIAST!  
– ODPIEPRZ SIĘ, DO JASNEJ CHOLERY! – Wstaję. Patrzymy na siebie z nienawiścią.  
– ZDAJESZ SOBIE SPRAWĘ Z KONSEKWENCJI SWOJEGO ZACHOWANIA?!  
– MAM GDZIEŚ KONSEKWENCJE!

– Harry, Harry! – Słyszę niedaleko głos Hermiony. Snape wychodzi. Zdziwiony śledzę go wzrokiem. Głos profesora dociera do mnie zza ściany.  
– Panno Granger. Minus pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za zakłócanie spokoju.  
– Ale ja przyszłam... Harry...  
– Czy pięć punktów to za mało? – Nie wiem co tam się dzieje... Gdy Snape wrócił z powrotem domyśliłem się, że Hermiona musiała zrezygnować z dalszych prób zobaczenia się ze mną. Przez chwilę patrzymy na siebie, ale szybko spuszczam wzrok. Siadam na jednym z łóżek i powoli biorę do ręki koszulę z zamiarem założenia jej. Powstrzymuje mnie silny uścisk na ramieniu.  
– Poczekaj – mówi beznamiętnie. – Postaram się je usunąć, jeśli powiesz mi, kto jest odpowiedzialny za te blizny.  
– To ja jestem za nie odpowiedzialny! Nikt inny!  
– Sam zadałeś sobie te rany?!  
– Nie! Odwal się! Co cię to obchodzi?!  
– Potter, nie będę dłużej tolerował takiego zachowania! Minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za wulgarne zachowanie w stosunku do nauczyciela!  
– No dalej! Odbierz mi więcej punktów! Odejmij wszystkie punkty jakie mamy i skończmy tą rozmowę, okej? Nie warto marnować czasu.  
– Potter... – warczy. - Jeśli nie powiesz mi teraz, będę zmuszony poinformować o tym dyrektora...  
– No to powiadom go, do jasnej cholery! I tak już wystarczająco wtrąciliście się w moje życie!

~*~

Wybiegam ze skrzydła szpitalnego, kierując się wprost do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Sprawdzając czy ktoś jest w środku, wyjmuję nożyk z tylnej kieszeni spodni. Drżącą dłonią unoszę go do przedramienia drugiej ręki i tnę... Łzy rozmywają mi obraz przed oczami. Jestem taki wściekły... Wszystko przez tę moją głupotę! Mogłem coś wymyślić! A teraz Snape będzie próbował się dowiedzieć...  
– Aah! – nożyk wbija się głębiej niż zwykle... Krew spływa do umywalki. Nieświadomie wstrzymywane powietrze uchodzi ze mnie gwałtownie. Z ust wydobywa mi się cichy szloch. Wypuszczam ostrze z ręki i zasłaniam twarz zakrwawionymi dłońmi. Opadam na kolana. Jestem taki zmęczony... Tak bardzo zmęczony. Co się ze mną dzieje?! Powinienem być silny! Dlaczego to wszystko przytrafia się akurat mnie? Czemu to JA musiałem urodzić się jako wybawca świata?! I dlaczego to JA musiałem wylądować u tych cholernych Dursleyów!  
Nienawidzę siebie, nienawidzę każdej cząstki swojego ciała. ON mnie dotykał. A ja mu pozwoliłem. ON mnie całował. A ja się nie broniłem. ON mnie pieprzył, a ja NIC nie mogłem na to poradzić!!!  
Co ja powiedziałem do Snape`a... Moje zachowanie... Teraz Dumbledore też będzie wściekły. Merlinie! Przecież, jeśli dyrektor dowie się o tych bliznach, będzie chciał się dowiedzieć... Albo może po prostu zrozumie, ze nie chcę o tym mówić? Ech... Po co się oszukuję. Chociaż nadzieja zawsze umiera ostatnia...


	3. Rozdział III

Agee: Mam nadzieję, że polubiliście Dolinkę :) Jeśli spostrzegliście jakieś błędy proszę napiszcie : , te rozdziały są dość stare i mogło mi umknąć parę rzeczy. Moim betom również.

Z góry dziękuję i zapraszam do lektury :]

Rozdział III

Snape

– Więc Harry nie chciał powiedzieć skąd ma blizny? – rzekł dyrektor opierając głowę na starych, pomarszczonych dłoniach.  
– Nie, Albusie. – odpowiadam beztrosko, nie chcąc by rozpoznał w moim głosie obawę.  
– Ale poinformował cię, że nie pochodzą z walki z Voldemortem?  
– Tak, jednak sądzę, że może to mieć coś wspólnego.  
– Severusie. Ufam Harry'emu. Wiem, że zdaje on sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Nie skłamałby.  
– Może się boi, że złe moce go opanują? – prycham.  
– Przez blizny? Nie, Severusie. Wątpię by miało to coś wspólnego z tamtą bitwą.  
– Jesteś tego całkowicie pewien Albusie?  
– Tak. Martwi mnie jednak, co innego. Od początku roku szkolnego obserwuję Harry'ego i nie uchodzi mojej uwadze jego stan. Z pewnością ty też to zauważyłeś.

Widzę, że się martwi o tego bachora. Lecz czego się mogłem spodziewać? Złoty Chłopiec jest dla niego niczym syn. Zawsze się o niego troszczył...  
– Porozmawiasz z nim?  
– Nie Severusie. Ty to zrobisz.  
– Co? Albusie! Przecież Potter mnie nienawidzi! Jak to sobie wyobrażasz?!  
– Nienawiść to chyba za mocne słowo...  
– Tak czy inaczej jestem ostatnią osobą, której by się zwierzył.  
– Pomyśl. Tylko ty, prócz Poppy, zobaczyłeś jego blizny. Sądzisz, że chciałby powiększyć to grono "wtajemniczonych"?  
– Nie, ale...  
– Severusie. On potrzebuje pomocy. Po prostu spróbuj go do siebie przekonać.  
– Taak... Jakby to było takie proste. Zrozum, proszę.  
– Nie. To ty musisz zrozumieć. Sam powiedziałeś wcześniej, że, mimo iż pokonał Voldemorta wciąż jest nastolatkiem. I z tego, co wiesz, każdy nastolatek ma swoje problemy.  
– Ale dlaczego ja? Minerwa jest opiekunką jego domu! Mam dość bachorów na głowie!  
– Spróbuj go poznać. Kto wie, może to wszystko wyjdzie wam na dobre? Niedługo święta. Harry zostaje w Hogwarcie. Dobrze wiesz, że niektórzy groźni śmierciożercy są jeszcze na wolności. Nie warto ryzykować. Porozmawiaj z nim. Wierzę w ciebie.  
– Jestem niezmiernie zaszczycony. – mówię ironicznie i już chcę się odwrócić, gdy głos Dumbledore'a powstrzymuje mnie.  
– Ach i jeszcze jedno.  
– Tak?  
– Wpadnij kiedyś na herbatkę. Ostatnio sprowadziłem bardzo dobrą chińską, zieloną z Szanghaju.

10 minut później.

Albus oszalał, jeśli myśli, że będę miły dla Pottera. Więcej, mam mu pomóc! Rozpieszczony gówniarz! Chociaż przyznam, że mnie też zaniepokoiło jego zachowanie... Zrobię, co mogę, ale nic na siłę!  
Nagle słyszę czyjąś rozmowę w opustoszałej klasie. Rozpoznaję głosy Granger i Weasley'a. Prawdopodobnie rozmawiają o Potterze. Podchodzę bliżej drzwi. Cóż, cicho, w końcu jestem szpiegiem.  
– ... Ron on już się tak zachowuje od początku.  
– Wiem! Pamiętasz, jaki rozkojarzony był na Ceremonii Przydziału! A przez ten czas nic się nie polepszyło.  
– No to, co zrobimy? Jak mu pomóc! On nawet nie powiedział, że coś jest nie tak.  
– Znasz go. Nie chce nas denerwować.  
– Ale to nieodpowiedzialne!  
– Och, myślisz, że nie zdaję sobie z tego sprawy?  
Więc Potter najwidoczniej nie zwierzył się też przyjaciołom. Ciekawe...  
– Może powinniśmy zawiadomić McGonagall?  
– Myślisz, że coś zrobi?  
– Przecież jest opiekunką domu, Ron! Poza tym chyba każdy widzi jak on wygląda.  
– No jak? Tylko zmęczony...  
– Ron! Daj spokój! On zachowuje się jakby...  
– Jakby, co?  
– Jakby się czegoś... wstydził.  
– Wstydził?  
Wstydził?! Możliwe, ze chodzi o te blizny. Ale przecież to tak łatwo da się usunąć! Pewnie Potter nie uważał na lekcji... Nic nowego. Nastała chwila ciszy. Pewnie zastanawiają się, co to może znaczyć.  
– Musimy z nim porozmawiać! Z pewnością coś się wydarzyło w wakacje, co go tak odmieniło!  
Wakacje... Z tego, co wiem spędzał je u rodziny. Co mogło mu się tam stać?!  
– Hermiona jesteś tego pewna?  
– Oczywiście Ron! To nasz przyjaciel!  
– Ale może powinniśmy poczekać aż sam będzie...  
– Pomyśl Ron! Myślisz, że za parę minut przyleci się nam wyżalić i opowie o wszystkim?! Jeśli to coś poważnego, pewnie się boi... Do tego bardzo często znika. A jak wraca jest jeszcze bardziej zmęczony... Zauważyłeś?  
– Taaa...  
Głosy stają się coraz głośniejsze, prawdopodobnie zbliżają się do drzwi. Dowiedziałem się wystarczająco dużo. Nie powiedział przyjaciołom i oni również zauważyli jego zachowanie. Jeśli coś wydarzyło się w te wakacje, muszę się dowiedzieć, co. Inaczej Albus nie da mi spokoju.  
Może dał się zaskoczyć jakiemuś dzieciakowi... Pobili się i tyle? Teraz się tego wstydzi. Och, to żałosne. Wyraźnie dało się zauważyć, że są one zbyt mocne i poważne na zwykłą bójkę. Po co ja do cholery się tym przejmuję?! Szklanka ognistej powinna wybić mi z głowy tego Gryfona. Może dwie...

"Mamy armie dwie, co strzegą naszych snów,  
Mamy siebie i budzi nas ciągle strach,  
Nie umiemy już budować swego domu,  
Nie czekamy już na nic..."  
_Wilki „Jak jeden cień w dolinie mgieł"_

Harry

Budzę się z kolejnego koszmaru, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Na Merlina, czy ja już nigdy nie będę mógł się porządnie wyspać? Noc jest po to, żeby spać, a nie nieustannie budzić się z kolejnych koszmarów, mokrym od potu…  
Rozsuwam kotary łóżka i chłodne powietrze w zetknięciu z moja rozpaloną skórą wywołuje dreszcz. Przez chwilę nasłuchuję oddechów śpiących kolegów... Są miarowe i spokojne. Na szczęście, nikt się nie obudził.  
Najciszej jak potrafię zakładam buty, wsuwam mój nożyk i różdżkę do kieszeni piżamy i wychodzę.  
Nogi same niosą mnie do łazienki Jęczącej Marty, bo wiem, że tam nikt nigdy nie chodzi. Dopiero po drodze zdaję sobie sprawę, że zapomniałem zabrać pelerynę niewidkę. Jestem tak strasznie rozkojarzony… Na szczęście ani Filcha, ani Pani Norris nie ma nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku.  
Wchodzę do łazienki, wyjmuję ostrze i rozpromieniam się na jego widok. _Merlinie, stałem się już takim świrem, że cieszę się na widok noża! Świetnie…_  
Po chwili jednak ostatnie trzeźwe myśli pierzchają, i nie wytrzymuję już ani sekundy dłużej. Bez wahania tnę mokrą od potu skórę na całej szerokości lewego przedramienia. Znowu opanowuje mnie to błogie uczucie spokoju. Całkowicie zapominam o śnie i uzupełniam swoje krwawe dzieło jeszcze jednym cięciem.  
Przez chwilę obserwuję krew spływającą po ręce i brudzącą moją piżamę. W końcu wyjmuję różdżkę i wypowiadam zaklęcie czyszczące. Nic. Zdezorientowany powtarzam czar, ale znowu nic się nie dzieje. _Cholera, co jest?! _– mówię do siebie, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w różdżkę. Zrezygnowany opieram się o umywalkę i spoglądam w lustro. Wyglądam okropnie. Powinienem zacząć używać zaklęć maskujących._ Merlinie, co się ze mną stało… Nie potrafię się już bronić, nie potrafię jeść, spać… Nie potrafię normalnie żyć! Żałosne… Jestem żałosny! Cholera!_ Z wściekłością uderzam pięścią w lustro i klnę, kiedy jeden z odłamków głęboko rozcina mi dłoń. Zamieram, kiedy uzmysławiam sobie jak głośno zabrzmiał dźwięk tłuczonego szkła w nocnej ciszy. Głupiec! Z pewnością ktoś słyszał ten trzask! _Muszę stąd uciekać, jeśli nikt mnie nie zauważy, wszyscy pomyślą, że to Irytek…_ Nie zdążam jednak zrobić nawet jednego ruchu, kiedy otwierają się drzwi i staje w nich Severus Snape. Spogląda uważnie najpierw na mnie, potem na umywalkę i rozbite lustro, po czym znowu kieruje wzrok w moją stronę. _Cholera, nie jest dobrze…_  
- Co to ma znaczyć, panie Potter? – pyta tym swoim lodowatym tonem. Czuję się tak strasznie głupio pod jego taksującym spojrzeniem. _Merlinie, co ja zrobiłem? Snape nie może tego zobaczyć, muszę stąd wyjść_  
Przestaję panować nad swoimi emocjami, zaczynam panikować. Próbuję wyminąć Mistrza Eliksirów i uciec, ale nie daje mi na to szansy, mocno łapiąc mnie za ramię. Silny uchwyt na poranionej ręce powoduje falę bólu, która sprawia, że z moich ust wydobywa się jęk. Snape unosi brew w niemym zdziwieniu i podciąga do góry mój lewy rękaw, ujawniając dwie ciągle jeszcze krwawiące pręgi i kilka mniejszych, już prawie zagojonych. W tym momencie pojawia się McGonagall.  
- Severusie, co tu się stało? Usłyszałam brzęk, jakby ktoś coś stłukł i… Panie Potter… – zamiera, wpatrując się we mnie z niedowierzaniem. – Na Merlina, jest druga w nocy, co pan tu robi, panie Potter?!  
- Ja… – zaczynam się jąkać, gorączkowo próbując coś wymyślić, ale w tym momencie McGonagall chwyta mnie za pociętą rękę, wyrywając ją z uścisku Mistrza Eliksirów.  
- Lustro… – mówię pierwszą rzecz, jaka przychodzi mi na myśl i, jak się okazuje, trafiam w dziesiątkę.  
- Jakie lustro…? – zaczyna, ale jej wzrok odruchowo kieruje się w stronę umywalki i słyszę jak wciąga głośno powietrze. – Och... Rozumiem. Zaprowadzę cię do pani Pomfrey…  
- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, Minerwo – przerywa jej niespodziewanie milczący dotąd Snape. – Ja się tym zajmę. Potter, idziemy – rozkazuje mi, odwracając się w stronę wyjścia i nawet na mnie nie patrząc.  
_Co za tupet! Jeśli on myśli, że ot, tak go posłucham, to się grubo myli!_  
- Co zamierzasz? – pyta zaniepokojona McGonagall.  
- Dam mu eliksir przeciwkrwotoczny. Nie ma sensu niepokoić Pomfrey.  
- Na co czekasz? – warczy, widząc, że nie ruszyłem się z miejsca.  
Nie mam wyboru, muszę z nim iść. Przeklinając pod nosem cholernego nietoperza, kieruję się do jego prywatnych komnat. Droga wydaje się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Och, proszę, niech to się już skończy. Nie zniosę dłużej jego obecności. Zastanawiam się dlaczego… On mnie krępuje, ta jego pewność siebie, niewzruszone, lodowate spojrzenie, i oczywiście ten wiecznie ironiczny uśmieszek. Czy on zawsze tak wygląda? Może to tylko taka maska? Może on tylko udaje takiego zimnego. Ale po co mu to? Na pokaz? Żeby dano mu święty spokój? W takim razie świetnie mu się to udaje. Może ja też powinienem spróbować?  
W końcu dochodzimy do jego komnat. Czeka, aż przekroczę próg i zamyka drzwi, mamrocząc jakieś zaklęcia. Podchodzi do mnie i jednym ruchem odsłania moje przedramię, które teraz wygląda wprost koszmarnie. Krew zakrzepła, tworząc ciemnobrunatne, makabryczne wzory. Snape uważnie się temu przygląda.  
Czuję się obnażony i upokorzony.... Próbuję wyrwać rękę, ale to jedynie powoduje, że mężczyzna zacieśnia na niej swoje lodowate palce.  
- Nie ruszaj się, Potter! – warczy, dotykając różdżką ran, gojąc je natychmiast.  
- Przecież mówił pan o jakimś eliksirze...  
- Taak? – pyta, unosząc brew. – Czyżby pan Potter słyszał, a nawet ZAPAMIĘTAŁ słowa nauczyciela? Po raz pierwszy w życiu! Wolałbym jednak, aby ten zmysł włączał pan na lekcji, panie Potter.  
No nie. To przesada. Ależ ten facet mnie denerwuje.  
- To po co mnie tu ściągnąłeś?! – wybucham, w złości zwracając się do niego na "ty".  
- Żeby porozmawiać – syczy. – I pilnuj się, nie jestem twoim kolegą, Potter.  
Szczerze mówiąc, gdyby nie groziło to szlabanem lub odjęciem punktów, to najchętniej zwracałbym się do niego w ten sposób za każdym razem, tylko po to, żeby go rozłościć... Nagle dociera do mnie, co właśnie usłyszałem.  
- Porozmawiać? O czym? – pytam bez zastanowienia, ale niemal natychmiast sam się domyślam. _Przecież to oczywiste! On chce ze mną porozmawiać o tym, co się stało... Ale przecież już się wytłumaczyłem!_  
- Nie sądzisz chyba, że uwierzyłem w tę bajeczkę o lustrze, co? – rzuca sarkastycznie, a ja zamieram. _Cholera, czasami wydaje mi się, że on naprawdę umie czytać w myślach... _  
Zresztą, to było marne kłamstwo, zwłaszcza jak na taką osobę, jak Snape. Szczególnie, że zdołał dobrze się przyjrzeć tym cięciom. Są prawie równoległe i zbyt dokładne na przypadkowe rany. Krzywię się. Zauważa to i podchodzi bliżej, tak, że dzieli nas jedynie kilka centymetrów.  
- Słuchaj, Potter. – mówi cichym, opanowanym głosem. – Widzę, podobnie jak większość szkoły, co się z tobą dzieje. To trwa już zbyt długo, wszyscy zaczynają się o ciebie martwić, nauczyciele, uczniowie, dyrektor. Naprawdę nic cię to nie obchodzi? Jesteś aż takim egoistą?  
Po jego słowach zapada cisza. Patrzę na niego z przerażeniem._ To nie prawda, nie jestem egoistą. Martwią się… I co z tego? To ich problem. Nie prosiłem ich o to... _Może naprawdę powinienem zacząć używać zaklęć maskujących? Wtedy nikt by się nie czepiał, że źle wyglądam i daliby mi wreszcie święty spokój…  
- Odpowiedz mi, Potter – wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia Snape.  
- To nie jest twoja sprawa! – krzyczę z wściekłością.  
Odsuwam się od niego, bojąc się tej bliskości, z której nagle zdałem sobie sprawę. Wpadam w panikę. Nie chcę się znowu bać. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. O niczym nie chcę rozmawiać. Chcę zapomnieć! Nauczę się tego zaklęcia usuwającego blizny… _Merlinie, niech on się odsunie! Chcę stąd wyjść _  
- Mylisz się! – warczy, podchodząc. I znów dzieli nas ta sama odległość... – To jest sprawa nas wszystkich. Trudno nie zauważyć twojego stanu, braku koncentracji. I jeszcze to – spogląda z obrzydzeniem na moje ramię. – Co ty sobie myślałeś? Czy to tak dla zabawy? Nowe hobby Chłopca–Który–Pokonał-Voldemorta? – pyta pogardliwie.  
Próbuję go odepchnąć, ale jestem zbyt słaby. Upadam na ziemię i natychmiast odruchowo odsuwam się od Snape'a najdalej, jak mogę. Poniżył mnie. Nawet nie wie, jak bardzo. Nie wie, jak się teraz czuję. _Merlinie, jestem idiotą. _Czuję silne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej, oczy zaczynają mnie piec i mam ochotę krzyczeć. Wrzeszczeć na cały świat, żeby wreszcie dano mi święty spokój. _Jestem beznadziejny._  
Mistrz Eliksirów patrzy na mnie z półuśmieszkiem.  
- Wstawaj, Potter.  
- Zostaw mnie – szepczę. – Zostaw mnie w spokoju! – powtarzam głośniej, starając się ukryć przerażenie, ale usta i dłonie zaczynają mi drżeć.  
W oczach Snape`a pojawia się niepokój, robi ruch jakby chciał ukęknąć...  
- Powiedziałem zostaw! – krzyczę, a mężczyzna staje jak wryty i wpatruje się we mnie z uniesionymi brwiami.  
- O co ci chodzi Potter?! – mówi, a w jego głosie nie ma tym razem złośliwości, tylko ciekawość.  
– Nie zrozumiesz mnie! - warczę - Nie obchodzi cię to! Nic WAS nie obchodzi! Patrzycie na mnie jak na bohatera! Nie jestem nim! Nigdy nim nie byłem, a już na pewno nie teraz! – mówię coraz ciszej, słysząc, że głos zaczyna mi się załamywać, ale jednocześnie czując potrzebę wyrzucenia z siebie tych emocji, które kłębią się we mnie od "tamtego" momentu.  
– Jestem nikim... Jestem beznadziejny...  
- Potter... Czy to ma coś wspólnego z twoimi wakacjami? – pyta Snape z niepokojem.  
Wakacje? Skąd on… Spoglądam na niego z zaskoczeniem  
- Skąd wiesz?! – pytam wściekły, czując jak ogarnia mnie panika. – Jak się dowiedziałeś?!  
- O czym niby wiem, panie Potter? – Mężczyzna wygląda na zaskoczonego i jednocześnie niezadowolonego z mojej reakcji. – I powtarzam ci jeszcze raz: Nie. Tym. Tonem.  
_O Merlinie... Czyli jednak nie wiedział. Głupi, głupi...! Teraz będzie naciskał... A co, jeśli mu powiem... Nie! Nie mogę tego zrobić!_ Mozolnie podnoszę się z podłogi. Chwieję się i prawie znów upadam, ale Snape podtrzymuje mnie za ramiona. Ten niespodziewany dotyk sprawia, że przechodzi mnie dreszcz. Wyrywam się i podbiegam do drzwi, ale okazują się zamknięte.  
- Przestań się wydurniać, Potter! – warczy Snape.  
- Wypuść mnie – mówię, szarpiąc klamkę. – Wypuść!  
- Nie wypuszczę cię, dopóki nie powiesz mi, co się stało.  
- Nic się nie stało! – krzyczę, nadal siłując się z drzwiami.  
- Nie jestem głupi, Potter!  
- Nie? Dziwne... Myślałem, że... – zaczynam, ale zanim udaje mi się skończyć, czuję jak silne ręce odciągają mnie od drzwi tak gwałtownie, że znowu niemal ląduję na podłodze.  
- Coś ty powiedział? – pyta cicho Snape, wpatrując się we mnie ze złością.  
_O nie. Nie będę przepraszał. Mam już wszystko w dupie!_  
- Że jesteś idiotą! – odpowiadam wściekły, odsuwając się od niego. – Wypuść mnie.  
- Minus 20 punktów za wulgarne wyrażanie się o nauczycielu Potter! A teraz powiedz mi…  
- Nic ci nie powiem! – wrzeszczę, nie pozwalając mu skończyć. – Mam gdzieś punkty! Mam was wszystkich....  
- No proszę. Egoistyczni do końca. – przerywa mi, przeciągając groźnie sylaby.  
- Spieprzaj! – krzyczę, zirytowany jego sarkastycznymi uwagami.  
- Coś ty…  
- Powiedziałem: S – P – I – E – P – R – Z – A – J. Rany, czy ty masz problemy ze słuchem?! – odwracam się do drzwi i znów łapię za klamkę – Otwórz je!  
W następnej chwili jestem unieruchomiony i przyciśnięty boleśnie do ściany.  
- Przesadziłeś, Potter – syczy mi do ucha.  
Ta bliskość... Nie! I ten głos... Taki jak wtedy, jak JEGO. Trzyma mnie tak mocno, że to boli. Jestem bezbronny. Zaczynam się trząść.  
- Boisz się, Potter? – szepcze mi do ucha prowokacyjnie. – A gdzie się podział twój cięty języczek, hm?  
Jego słowa palą mnie od środka. Muszę stąd wyjść. Musi mnie puścić.  
- Puść mnie – proszę histerycznie, ale Snape nie reaguje. Czuję jego oddech na szyi i nagle wszystko się rozmazuje. Widzę twarz tego ohydnego mugola.  
_Nachyla się nade mną i uśmiecha lubieżnie... Rozpina mi koszulę, mówiąc, żebym się był cicho. Jednym szarpnięciem ściąga ze mnie spodnie, a potem bokserki. Odwraca mnie na brzuch i przyciska głowę do poduszki... __  
__Teraz już każdy może mnie używać. Jestem zwykłą dziwką. Daję się posuwać jakimś napalonym pedofilom..._  
- Coś ci się nie podoba? – szepcze Snape. – Miałem z tobą porozmawiać, Potter. Ale ty ciągle musisz sprawiać problemy! Użalasz się nad sobą, nie obchodzi cię, że wszyscy dookoła się o ciebie zamartwiają! Na co ci to, co? Dla sławy? Chcesz, żeby nie zapomnieli, jaki jesteś ważny?! – mówi ironicznie, a jego słowa prawie do mnie nie docierają. Ledwo oddycham. Czuję TAMTE palce.  
_Są wszędzie. ON bezczelnie maca mnie i liże, a ja nic nie mogę zrobić. Łzy cisną mi się do oczu. Kładzie dłonie na moich pośladkach. Kiedy zaczynam się wyrywać, wyjmuje nożyk i rani mnie w rękę. Chcę krzyknąć, ale nie mogę wydobyć z siebie głosu. Zadaje mi jeszcze kilka ran, patrząc na mnie spod przymkniętych powiek, po czym wraca do „roboty". Kolanem rozsuwa moje nogi i brutalnie wchodzi we mnie jednym pchnięciem. Ból jest tak silny, że mam ochotę umrzeć. Czuję się jak szmata. Obraża mnie, poniża i rani..._  
Mój oddech staje się płytki i przerywany. Czuję, jak moje ubranie zaczyna się robić wilgotne od potu, a policzki pieką mnie z nerwów.  
- No dalej! Dawaj! Na co czekasz! – jęczę, nie wytrzymując napięcia.  
- Potter?!  
- Dalej! Pieprz mnie! W końcu tylko do tego się nadaje! – Wrzeszczę mu prosto w twarz, trzęsąc się coraz bardziej.  
- Co ty wygadujesz?!! – Mówi zaskoczony Snape. – Potter, co się dzieje?...  
Zapada niezręczna cisza. Już nie mogę powstrzymać łez. Czuję, że uścisk na moich ramionach słabnie. W końcu mężczyzna puszcza mnie zupełnie i odsuwa się o kilka kroków. Podchodzę chwiejnie do drzwi i kładę rękę na klamce.  
- Otwórz – mówię stanowczo, chociaż cały się trzęsę.  
Drzwi otwierają się i wychodzę spokojnie, nie mając nawet siły nimi trzasnąć. Przez chwilę idę zupełnie bezmyślnie, byle tylko wydostać się z lochów. Nie chcę wracać do dormitorium, i tak nie zasnę. Wychodzę więc na dwór i kieruję się w stronę jeziora. Siadam pod ogromnym drzewem, przyciągam kolana do siebie i otaczam je ramionami. Jest dość chłodno, ale nie ma to dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. Nic już nie ma znaczenia. Nawet to, że po chwili zaczyna padać deszcz. Może on zmyje ze mnie ten brud? Nie... Nic nie jest w stanie tego zetrzeć. Siedzę bez ruchu i patrzę na jezioro, na którym tańczą rozświetlone gwiazdami krople deszczu.


	4. Rozdział IV

Rozdział IV

I znów przemoc – niemoc ogarnia mnie…  
T. Love „_Jazz nad Wisłą_"

Snape

_„- Dalej! Pieprz mnie! W końcu tylko do tego się nadaję!"_  
Siedzę w swoich komnatach, a słowa Pottera nieustannie krążą mi po głowie. Merlinie, jak ja mogłem tego nie zauważyć?! Powinienem był się domyślić! Już od dawna wiedziałem, że przesadnie unika kontaktów fizycznych, nawet z przyjaciółmi. Nie powiedział tego wprost. Żaden z nas nie wymówił tego słowa... Ale to jest pewne. Gwałt. Potter został zgwałcony. Trudno przyjąć mi to do wiadomości... Powinienem go nienawidzić! Muszę przestać o tym myśleć! Schlałbym się najchętniej do nieprzytomności, zapominając o całym zdarzeniu, ale Albus zabronił mi trzymać mocniejszego alkoholu, po tym, jak kiedyś przeszedłem przez próg jego gabinetu kompletnie pijany... _Dobrze, że tego nie pamiętam. _  
Postanawiam więc „pozwiedzać" zakątki zamku, mając nadzieję, że Hogwart nocą mnie uspokoi. Spacerując po korytarzach, podziwiam piękno krajobrazu, widocznego przez obszerne, średniowieczne okiennice. Nie żebym był specjalnie wrażliwy na piękno, po prostu potrafię nazywać rzeczy po imieniu. Ale to, co przed chwilą ujrzałem wyglądając przez okno, nazwałbym... koszmarem. Na błoniach jest jakiś uczeń! Siedzi nieruchomo pod drzewem i moknie. Nie tracąc czasu na zastanawianie się, kto to może być, szybko wybiegam z zamku i udaję się nad jezioro, by skarcić go i przy okazji odebrać punkty. Podchodząc do skulonej postaci, rozpoznaję barwy Gryffindoru. Teraz już nie mam wątpliwości, że to jest...  
- Potter... – mówię spokojnie, starając się by w moim głosie nie słychać było irytacji.  
Widząc Złote Dziecko Gryffindoru, siedzące zmarznięte i przemoczone pod drzewem...  
Nie. To nie powinno tak być. On nie powinien tak wyglądać...! To ma być ten zbawiciel świata? W tej chwili wątpię, czy to na pewno on pokonał Voldemorta... Mimowolnie zaczynam współczuć temu dziecku. Nigdy nikomu się do tego nie przyznałem się, ale tak naprawdę już od dawna interesuje mnie jego zachowanie: zmęczone, wymuszone uśmiechy, wychudłe ciało. To nie jest już ten sam energiczny i pełen życia chłopak, co kiedyś. To prawda, tamten głupi dzieciak denerwował mnie i sprawiał, że aż kipiałem ze złości, ale przynajmniej widać było, że jest zdrowy i nie wzbudzał litościwych spojrzeń i pocieszających uśmiechów. Mam zamiar podejść bliżej, ale przypominam sobie reakcję Pottera w moich kwaterach i rezygnuję z tego pomysłu. Przez jakiś czas trwamy tak w ciszy. Czuję, jak moje ubranie coraz mocniej nasiąka kroplami deszczu, a włosy sklejają się pod wpływem wody. Zaczynam tracić cierpliwość, przecież nie mogę tak czekać w nieskończoność.  
- Potter, do środka. Natychmiast! – Mówię stanowczo, wyciągając rękę by pomóc mu wstać.  
Chłopak unosi głowę i spogląda na mnie swoimi zielonymi oczyma. Widzę w nich ogromny smutek i upokorzenie. Trudno mi postawić się w jego sytuacji. Bądź co bądź, mnie nikt nigdy nie... Zresztą nieważne. Nie mogę pokazać mu, że się martwię. On nie potrzebuje kolejnej osoby, która będzie się nad nim litować. Zwłaszcza, jeśli miałbym być to ja, jego znienawidzony profesor. Bez mojej pomocy, Potter podnosi się mozolnie, opierając się o pień drzewa. Jego ubranie przykleiło się do wychudzonego ciała. Dopiero teraz można zobaczyć, jak bardzo chłopak jest niedożywiony. Brzuch ma prawie wklęsły, jeszcze bardziej niż wtedy w skrzydle szpitalnym. Wygląda tak krucho i... Niewinnie. Fala współczucia zalewa mnie gwałtownie, sprawiając, że niemal uginają się pode mną nogi. Ruszamy w stronę zamku, a ja spoglądam na niego kątem oka, oceniając jego stan. Nie znajduję nic pozytywnego. Nie mogę go przecież tak zostawić… Pomfrey pewnie już śpi. Zresztą, nie chcę, aby ktoś się dowiedział, że martwię się o Pottera. Gdyby Minerwa to usłyszała... W końcu wchodzimy do zamku. Chłopak chce skręcić w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru, ale powstrzymuję go.  
- Nie tędy, panie Potter.  
Odwraca się do mnie zaskoczony. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że chłopak nie chce znów iść do lochów, jednak nie mam wyjścia, przecież nie puszczę go samego, kiedy jest w takim stanie. Denerwuje mnie ta cała sytuacja. Co ja mam z nim zrobić?! Postanawiam zabrać go do laboratorium. Odwracam się na pięcie, dając Potterowi znak, by podążył za mną. O dziwo, nie protestuje…

~*~

Podaję mu Eliksir Pieprzowy (Merlin wie, jaką chorobę mógł złapać w tym deszczu) i przyglądam mu się chwilę. Nagle chłopak spuszcza głowę, czerwieniąc się nieznacznie.  
- Przepraszam – mówi cicho.  
Mogę tylko zgadywać, za co ten dzieciak mnie przeprasza. Oczywiście, nie powinien się tak zachowywać w stosunku do nauczyciela, zwłaszcza w stosunku do mnie, jednak jego... Sytuacja… Tak, ostatecznie, jego sytuacja go usprawiedliwia. Naprawdę nie wiem, co mogę mu powiedzieć.  
- Nie przepraszaj – mówię chłodno, a on czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej.  
- Nie powinienem się tak zachowywać...  
- Potter, to ja jestem profesorem, pozwól mi decydować o tym, jak powinieneś, a jak nie powinieneś się zachowywać.  
Przytakuje nieśmiało głową. Chwilę potem jego pięści zaciskają się.  
- Czy mogę już odejść? – Mówi cicho, jednak wyraźnie słyszę jego desperacki ton.  
Domyślam się, w jakim kierunku chce się teraz udać, i nic a nic mi się to nie podoba.  
- Odprowadzę cię – mówię stanowczo, podchodząc do drzwi. W momencie, gdy naciskam klamkę, chłopak upada na kolana zakrywając twarz dłońmi.  
- Czy naprawdę jestem aż tak przewidywalny?! – Szepcze z rozpaczą.  
Klękam przy nim, kładąc mu jednocześnie rękę na ramieniu. Czuję jak na chwilę sztywnieje i wstrzymuje oddech, ale po paru sekundach uspokaja się.  
- To nie jest rozwiązanie, Potter – mówię spokojnie.  
- Skąd pan może to wiedzieć? Zresztą… Przecież pan mnie nienawidzi. Dlaczego więc nie pozwoli mi pan iść gdzie chcę?  
- Ponieważ jesteś uczniem! A poza tym, nie chcę narazić się twojej opiekunce.  
Podnosi powoli głowę i spogląda na mnie. Mam ochotę odwrócić wzrok od tych wściekle zielonych oczu, jednak nie robię tego. Nie mogę. Jest w nim coś... Dzikiego. Zakazanego. Nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że ktoś mógł go... Dotykać... Bezczelnie całować... Ranić... W końcu nasz kontakt wzrokowy zostaje przerwany. Potter wydaje się bardzo zmęczony. Wstaję pierwszy i podaję mu rękę. Tym razem korzysta z oferowanej pomocy, ale wciąż zachowuje bezpieczny dystans. Uśmiecham się ironicznie.  
- I tak cię odprowadzę.  
O dziwo, Gryfon uśmiecha się delikatnie.  
- Wiem.  
Przez całą drogę do wieży Gryfindoru nie zamieniamy ze sobą ani jednego słowa. Dopiero przy obrazie Grubej Damy mówię mu...  
- Gdybyś chciał porozmawiać, panie Potter, zapraszam do moich kwater.  
Sam nie wiem, co mnie naszło... Chłopak spuszcza głowę zawstydzony.  
- Nikomu nie powiem – dodaję, domyślając się, co mu chodzi po tej gryfońskiej głowie.  
Odwracam się szybko i odchodzę. Mam nadzieję, że Potter nie zmieni już kierunku. Sądząc po jego podkrążonych oczach, powinien natychmiast udać się do łóżka...

~*~

Siedzę w swoich kwaterach, popijam herbatę (w końcu tylko to mi zostało), patrzę w płomienie kominka i rozmyślam. Jak mam rozmawiać z tym dzieciakiem...? I czy w ogóle mam z nim rozmawiać?! Merlinie, to POTTER! Nie jakiś Ślizgon, którego jestem opiekunem, nawet nie jakiś zwykły uczeń, to jest syn James'a! Pocieram w zmęczeniu czoło, jestem naprawdę wykończony. Przecież już od dawna nie powinienem myśleć o tym chłopaku, jak o synu tego palanta. To jest Harry Potter, nie James Potter. Tyle razy powtarzam to sobie w myślach, ale nie potrafię przestać traktować tego nastolatka w inny sposób. Czy to jakaś odmiana zemsty z mojej strony?! Czy jedynym powodem, dla którego tak strasznie nienawidzę tego dzieciaka, jest jego ojciec? Zmienił się przez wakacje. Nie jest już nawet do niego podobny. James Potter był przeciętnym z wyglądu, wiecznie rozczochranym, wysportowanym, piwnookim debilem. Harry Potter jest słabym, zmęczonym chłopakiem o piekielnie zielonych oczach i nawet jego włosy nie chcą się już tak żywo czochrać... Uśmiecham się pod nosem, odstawiam filiżankę i wstaję z fotela. Najwyższy czas spać. Wchodząc do sypialni, obrzucam ją uważnym spojrzeniem. _Mam stanowczo za duże łóżko jak na jedną osobę_ – myślę ironicznie i kładę się, by zapaść w, miejmy nadzieję, spokojny sen. Ten jednak nie nadchodzi od razu. Po raz kolejny analizuję cały dzień od początku i powoli zaczynam dochodzić do wniosku, że myliłem się, co do Złotego Chłopca. _On wcale nie jest tym rozpieszczonym bachorem, za jakiego go miałem... Przynajmniej nie teraz._

~*~

Rano, idąc do Wielkiej Sali, spotykam McGonagall. Świetny początek dnia... – myślę sarkastycznie.  
- Witaj, Severusie – uśmiecha się nieznacznie.  
- Witaj, Minerwo – odpowiadam beznamiętnie.  
- Czy Harry powiedział ci, co się stało? – pyta podejrzliwie. Merlinie, czy ta baba zawsze musi wszystko wiedzieć?!  
- Nie. Ale podejrzewam, że był to jeden z tych bohaterskich ataków złości – mówię ironicznie, mijając nauczycielkę transmutacji.  
Podczas śniadania pilnie obserwuję stół Gryffindoru. Szczególnie jedno, puste miejsce, gdzie powinien właśnie siedzieć pewien uczeń... Jego przyjaciele wyglądają na zmartwionych. Wzdycham. _Dlaczego ja się tym tak przejmuję? Powinienem powiedzieć wszystko Albusowi. Jednak przyrzekłem temu dzieciakowi, że... Merlinie! Jestem Ślizgonem! Nie jakimś godnym zaufania, naiwnym Puchonem!_ Może dlatego Potter nie chce mi się zwierzyć? Może gdyby to była Granger lub Weasley... Po posiłku podchodzę do członków Złotej Trójcy.  
- Gdzie jest Potter? – pytam bezpośrednio. Przecież nie zacznę rozmowy od pogody…  
- Eee... Harry jest chyba w dormitorium – mówi niepewnie rudowłosy.  
- Powiedział, że się źle czuje i nie zejdzie na śniadanie. Czy coś się stało, panie profesorze? – pyta wszystkowiedząca Granger.  
Czy coś się stało? Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć...  
- Nie. Nic się nie stało panno Granger – oświadczam i wychodzę z Wielkiej Sali.  
Miejmy nadzieję, że poprzednia noc czegoś Pottera nauczyła i tym razem nie znajdę go w rzece krwi... Kieruję się do Wieży Gryffindoru, sam nie wiedząc dlaczego. Ten bachor tak strasznie mnie irytuje. I do tego jeszcze ten nowy nauczyciel obrony... Merlinie, skąd Albus go wytrzasnął?! Seth de Voile, wysoki, przystojny czarodziej, o długich do pasa, czarnych włosach i cholernie jasnych oczach. Jego blada skóra tylko podkreśla jego mroczność. Nie wygląda na osobę godną zaufania... Nie dla mnie. Zatopiony w rozmyślaniach nie zwracam uwagi na drogę przede mną i nagle wpadam na coś… lub na kogoś…  
- Aaah! – bolesny okrzyk, spowodowany upadkiem, wyrywa się z ust... Pottera.  
- Potter, co ty robisz na środku korytarza?!! – warczę. Co on sobie wyobraża?! Wchodzić na mnie!  
- Idę!* – odpowiada równie zdenerwowany jak ja, pocierając łokieć.  
No tak... Właściwie to ja też byłem „odłączony" od rzeczywistości. Nagle przypominam sobie cel mojej wędrówki.  
- Gdzie byłeś? – pytam podejrzliwie, zdając sobie sprawę, że droga jaką szedł nie prowadzi ani do Wieży Gryffindoru, ani do Wielkiej Sali. Tak jak się spodziewałem, Gryfon wygląda na zmieszanego. Wstaje i bez słowa zaczyna wpatrywać się w jakiś punkt na ścianie.  
- Czekam, panie Potter – mówię, przeciągając sylaby i uśmiecham się w duchu z satysfakcją, widząc jego irytację. Jak to miło, że nadal potrafię rozłościć Złotego Chłopca...  
- Ja...  
- Ależ elokwentni jesteśmy dzisiaj. Chyba nawet bardziej niż zazwyczaj. – mówię sarkastycznie, podchodząc o krok.  
Potter marszczy brwi i instynktownie zasłania przedramię. Cholera! Znowu to zrobił!  
- Już pójdę... Mam teraz zielarstwo i wolę...  
- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz – mówię stanowczo.  
- O co panu chodzi?!  
- O co mi chodzi? – powtarzam, unosząc brew i nachylam się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. – O to, panie Potter, że nie podoba mi się twoje zachowanie. Rozumiem, co przeżyłeś... – Potter rumieni się, lekko odwracając głowę. – Ale to nie znaczy, że możesz błąkać się po zamku, opuszczać posiłki i wzbudzać litość u innych. Naprawdę żałosne. Czyżby bohater czarodziejskiego świata potrzebował... Współczucia?!  
Trudno odczytać mi uczucia, jakie pokazują szmaragdowe oczy. Jest ich zbyt wiele. Ból, złość, cierpienie, wstyd... Przecież nie powinno mi być go żal. Ale jednak... W jego oczach pojawiają się łzy. Chłopak natychmiast spuszcza głowę i mówi cicho.  
- Nie jestem bohaterem. Nigdy nie byłem. Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać nawet jednego Mugola....  
- Potter! – Nie mogę pozwolić mu jeszcze bardziej popaść w depresję. I tak już wystarczająco wycierpiał. Dlaczego tak trudno mi go zaakceptować?! Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nawet nie próbuję go zrozumieć. Dopiero teraz dociera do mnie, co mu powiedziałem. Współczucie. Najgorsze, co go może teraz spotkać. Litościwe uśmiechy i pocieszające spojrzenia. On tego wszystkiego nie chce...  
- Muszę poinformować o wszystkim dyrektora...  
- NIE! – krzyczy, gwałtownie odwracając się tak, że teraz stoimy naprawdę blisko siebie. Nawet tego nie zauważa. Patrzy mi w oczy przez łzy i mówi stanowczo:  
- Nikt nie może wiedzieć. NIKT, ROZUMIESZ?!!!  
Oczywiście, że rozumiem. Wiem jak zależy mu na tym, aby nikt się nie dowiedział. Ale dyrektor z pewnością nie będzie się z niego wyśmiewał, ani nie skomentuje tego nieodpowiednio. Nie jest moją rolą pilnować tego dzieciaka. Szczególnie, że zbliża się przerwa zimowa, a Merlin wie, co Potter może sobie wówczas zrobić. Potrzebuje opieki. Ale na pewno nie mojej. Ale z drugiej strony... Jak w ogóle miałbym powiedzieć to Albusowi?! _Albusie, Potter został zgwałcony przez jakiegoś Mugola_?! Wspaniale. Po prostu cudownie. Jeszcze zejdzie na zawał… I czyja to będzie wina? Oczywiście moja!  
- Dobra, Potter – mówię w końcu. – Zrobimy tak: ty przestaniesz zachowywać się jak gówniarz, będziesz chodził na posiłki i przestaniesz łazić do łazienki, by zatopić smutki we własnej krwi. Dopóki będziesz przestrzegał zasad, nie powiem nic dyrektorowi. Zrozumiano?  
- To szantaż! – krzyczy zbulwersowany. Uśmiecham się ironicznie.  
- Nie. To układ. Mogę jeszcze zmienić zdanie i iść do profesora Dumbledore`a... – odwracam się, ale, tak jak się spodziewałem, powstrzymuje mnie zdesperowany głos chłopaka.  
- Nie! Dobra...  
- Co „dobra", panie Potter?  
- Zgadzam się na pana układ, profesorze.


	5. Rozdział V

Rozdział V

Harry

Minął już tydzień od mojej konfrontacji ze Snape'm. Nadal się tnę, ale udaje mi się to ukryć. Od tamtego czasu nie przyłapał mnie na niczym. Na wszelki wypadek, gdy przechodzi obok, myślę o lekcjach. To chyba skutkuje, bo od czasu naszej rozmowy nawet mnie nie sprawdził. Ale i tak nie mam powodów do radości. Nie radzę sobie z lekcjami, nie potrafię się skoncentrować, nie wychodzą mi nawet najprostsze zaklęcia. Na ostatniej OPCM nie byłem w stanie wyczarować Patronusa. Patronusa! Nawet Neville'owi udało się w tym roku! Wprawdzie nie do końca poprawnie, ale zawsze coś! A ja nic… Kompletnie. Nawet jednego, malutkiego błysku.  
De Voile stwierdził, że nie ma się, czym martwić, że to pewnie zmęczenie, stres, blablabla. Pewnie ma rację, w końcu upuściłem sobie ostatnio tyle krwi, że trudno, żebym był w idealnej formie. Ale to wcale nie polepsza mojej samooceny. Tym bardziej, że de Voile zaproponował mi, a właściwie narzucił, dodatkowe lekcje, żebym dorównał do poziomu klasy. Teraz cała szkoła wie, że Harry Potter, Chłopiec–Który–Przeżył, nie jest w stanie rzucić głupiego zaklęcia… Czuję ich współczujące spojrzenia i nienawidzę tego. To wszystko mnie przytłacza, a wtedy znowu idę do łazienki i… Chcę przestać to sobie robić. Nie chcę się już dłużej ranić. Ale to jest jak nałóg. Gdy jestem wściekły na coś, na kogoś albo na samego siebie, to po prostu nie wytrzymuję. Widząc krew, uspokajam się. Czuję ból i przypominam sobie, że to jest rzeczywistość. Nie kolejny koszmar, tylko ten cholerny, realny świat… Zauważyłem, że Ron i Hermiona ostatnio dziwnie mi się przyglądają. Podejrzewam, co jest tego powodem, ale nie mam ochoty na żadne „poważne" rozmowy. Gdy chcą złapać mnie sam na sam, szybko wchodzę do klasy albo udaję, że muszę natychmiast udać się do łazienki. Co niby miałbym im powiedzieć? Już nie czuję się z nimi dobrze. Zresztą, z nikim już nie czuję się dobrze. Chcę być sam.  
Idę korytarzem, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie i nagle zostaję wciągnięty do pustej klasy. Odwracam się gwałtownie w stronę „porywacza" i dostrzegam falę brązowych i rudych włosów.  
- Ron, Hermiona! Co wam odbiło?! – dyszę, usiłując złapać oddech.  
- Przepraszamy, Harry – powiedziała łagodnie Hermiona. – Musimy z tobą wreszcie pogadać.  
No świetnie. Powinienem był się domyślić, że spróbują czegoś takiego! Mógłbym się jakoś przygotować... Znaleźć jakąś logiczną odpowiedź na ich głupie pytania.  
- Stary, co się dzieje?! Tylko nie kłam! – pyta ostro Ron. _Przesłuchanie czas zacząć..._  
- A co ma się ze mną dziać?! Na Merlina, dajcie mi święty spokój!  
- Nie, nie damy! – odpowiada zawzięcie Hermiona. – Jesteś naszym przyjacielem! Czy coś się zmieniło przez te wakacje?  
Blednę, a ona to zauważa. No nie... Teraz dopiero zaczną się pytania. Nie zniosę tego!  
- Coś się stało, prawda? Harry, przecież możesz nam powiedzieć!  
- Nie, nie mogę! – krzyczę i wybiegam z sali trzaskając drzwiami.  
Oni się po prostu martwią. To normalne. Jednak chcę, żeby zrozumieli, że ja już... Nie chcę żeby było jak dawniej. Bo wiem, że nigdy już tak nie będzie. Merlinie...  
Najpierw tracę magię, teraz przyjaciół. Co będzie następne?... A wszystko przez to, że jestem taki beznadziejny! Wszystko przez tego Mugola...! Ja chcę normalnie żyć! Biegnę korytarzami, nie patrząc przed siebie. Wbiegam do pustej łazienki i siadam, opierając się o białe kafelki. Otaczam ramionami kolana i kołyszę się delikatnie. To mnie uspokaja.  
_Nie chcę się już ciąć. Nie mogę tego dłużej robić. _

~*~

Kiedy po kilkunastu minutach wychodzę z łazienki, mój oddech jest płytki i nierówny, a po policzkach płyną mi łzy. _Merlinie, jak ja mogłem?! _Spoglądam na swoje przedramię. Głęboka, długa kreska cholernie mnie pali i wprost ocieka ciemnoczerwoną cieczą. _Przesadziłem._ Każda kropla krwi osłabia mnie coraz bardziej... Kręci mi się w głowie i trudno mi oddychać. Próbuję zrobić kilka kroków do przodu, ale nogi mam jak z waty, więc ciężko opieram się o ścianę w korytarzu.  
_Tylko na chwilę zamknę oczy... Na chwileczkę... _

Budzę się w białej pościeli. Dociera do mnie zapach eliksirów i sterylnej czystości. Skrzydło szpitalne. Z początku niczego nie pamiętam i nie rozumiem jak się tu znalazłem. Ale to trwa tylko chwilę. W końcu uświadamiam sobie, co się stało i spoglądam przerażony na rękę. Nic. Żadnej blizny... Czyżby Pani Pomfrey zagoiła cięcie? Czy Dumbledore już wie? Opuszkami palców dotykam skóry na przedramieniu.  
- To niemożliwe... – szepcę do siebie.  
- Co niemożliwe, kochaneczku? – pyta zaciekawiona pani Pomfrey, podając mi jakiś eliksir wzmacniający.  
- Dziękuję – mówię grzecznie, po czym dodaję – Nic, proszę pani. Jak się tu znalazłem?  
- Profesor de Voile cię tu przyniósł. Podobno zasłabłeś – powiedziała zmartwiona. – Jesteś bardzo osłabiony. Dzisiaj nie pójdziesz na lekcje, zostaniesz tutaj i odpoczniesz.  
Milczę przez chwilę. Profesor de Voile nie powiedział nic... Przecież musiał to zauważyć! I jeszcze zagoił mi tę ranę. Nie wiem, co mam myśleć. Z jednej strony cieszę się, że nauczyciel od obrony nie powiedział nic pani Pomfrey, ale z drugiej... Pewnie będzie domagał się wyjaśnień. Merlinie! Nie chcę znów mówić o tym wszystkim! Nie chcę, by ktoś o tym wiedział!  
- Coś się stało, kochanie? Nie przejmuj się, panna Granger z pewnością da ci wszystkie notatki.  
- Huh? Ach... Tak, proszę pani.  
Pani Pomfrey właśnie zbiera się do wyjścia, kiedy w drzwiach pojawia się Snape. Od jakiegoś czasu stał się moim fatum. Coraz gorzej znoszę jego obecność, ostatnio jest jakiś inny. Niby wciąż jest tym samym dupkiem, ale teraz... Nabrał dystansu do mnie. To denerwuje mnie jeszcze bardziej. Wprawdzie nie porusza... tego tematu... jednak mam wrażenie, jakby cała ta sytuacja po prostu go irytowała.  
- Poppy, zostaw nas – mówi chłodno i podchodzi do łóżka, siadając na nim.  
Automatycznie odsuwam się nieco. Sądząc z jego grymasu, zauważył to, ale nie komentuje. I dobrze!  
- Złamałeś zasady.  
- Przecież ja tylko zasłabłem...  
- Nie kłam, Potter! Nie jestem idiotą, żeby uwierzyć, że zemdlałeś ze zmęczenia. Profesor de Voile znalazł cię obok łazienki. Może i usunął ślady po cięciach, ale przeoczył to.  
Mówiąc to, Mistrz Eliksirów wyjmuje mały nożyk. Mój nożyk. Nożyk, dzięki któremu uspokajam się i jest mi lepiej. Merlinie, jestem kompletnym idiotą. Robi mi się gorąco i mam ochotę uciec. Nie mam już sił walczyć z tym wszystkim. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, nie chcę znów słyszeć tych wszystkich sarkazmów oraz wyrzutów, jaki to jestem głupi i egoistyczny.  
- Widzę, że muszę iść do gabinetu dyrektora... - mówi lodowato.  
- Nie! Nie proszę! Nie mów mu!  
Zaciskam zęby i próbuję nie trząść się ze strachu. Dumbledore nie będzie ignorował tego tematu, tak jak Snape. Drżącą dłonią ściskam rękaw Mistrza Eliksirów, przytrzymując mężczyznę, gdy próbuje wstać.  
- Pan nie może... – mówię błagalnie.  
- Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mogę, a czego nie, Potter! – syczy i wyrywa rękę z mojego uścisku, po czym wstaje i szybkim krokiem wychodzi ze skrzydła szpitalnego.  
_On nie może powiedzieć, nie może! _Łzy znów napływają mi do oczu. Jestem taki zmęczony... Zmęczony tym wszystkim. Nie chcę, żeby tak było... Bezgłośnie poruszam ustami, szukając pomocy u kogokolwiek, u czegokolwiek. Jest mi źle tak bardzo, że to aż boli. Przewracam się na bok i przyciągam kolana do brody, chowając się pod kołdrą. Ostatnio płaczę częściej niż niemowlę. Nagle odczuwam ogromną potrzebę bliskości. Chcę, żeby ktoś mnie przytulił i powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nienawidzę tego drania!!! _Pieprzony Snape! _

~*~

Snape

Wściekły przemierzam korytarze Hogwartu, kierując się w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Kurwa mać! Dzieciak mógł wykrwawić się na śmierć! Czy on naprawdę nie zdaje sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji?! To niewiarygodne, jak można być aż tak głupim?! Ze złości jeszcze bardziej przyspieszam kroku. Docieram do tej cholernej chimery i warczę hasło. Wchodząc do gabinetu staram się opanować swoje nerwy. Przekraczam próg i słyszę na powitanie...  
- Coś się stało, Severusie? – pyta spokojnym głosem Dumbledore.  
Czy to aż tak widać?! Cóż... Tak czy inaczej nie może się domyślić, że martwię się o Pottera. Na Merlina, ja NAPRAWDĘ się o niego nie martwię!  
- Właściwie, to tak – odpowiadam, uśmiechając się ironicznie. – Potterowi przypadło do gustu ranienie się przy pomocy nożyka – mówię sarkastycznie.  
Zaskoczony Dyrektor unosi brwi, przyglądając mi się z niedowierzaniem. Myślałem, że nic go nie zdziwi, a tu proszę. Jego kochany Złoty Chłopiec się tnie... No cóż, pewnie przeżywa szok. Uśmiecham się w duchu. Ciekawe, jak zareagowałaby na to Minera?  
- Jak to się stało? – pyta, zachowując pozorny spokój, ale w jego głosie można usłyszeć nutkę przerażenia.  
Przez chwilę analizuję jego pytanie... _Jak to się stało?_ Czy mam mu powiedzieć, że chłopak został... Nie. Nie powinienem tego mówić. Widać było jak bardzo Potterowi zależy na zachowaniu tej tajemnicy. Właściwie to sam nie wiem, kiedy zacząłem liczyć się z uczuciami tego roztrzepanego Gryfona, ale teraz powstrzymuję się od powiedzenia Albusowi całej prawdy.  
- Nie jestem do końca pewny. Wydaje mi się, że to z powodu stresu... Całe to szaleństwo po pokonaniu Voldemorta… A sam wiesz, że chłopak nigdy nie radził sobie dobrze z medialną presją – wymyślam na prędce. Tak, świetne wytłumaczenie. Gdybym nie znał prawdy, z pewnością właśnie tak bym to usprawiedliwiał. Chociaż pewnie w ogóle nie starałbym się niczego usprawiedliwić. Pomyślałbym _ten cholerny dzieciak znów chce zwrócić na siebie uwagę._  
- Tak... To możliwe – teraz dało się wyraźnie dostrzec smutek w tych błękitnych oczach. Gdybym powiedział mu, co się naprawdę stało, z pewnością byłoby dużo gorzej. – W tej sytuacji Harry w czasie ferii musi pozostać tutaj, w Hogwarcie. Nie mamy wyboru, musimy go obserwować. Nie wiadomo, co może sobie zrobić...  
_Proszę, niech on tylko nie powie tego, o czym myślę... Proszę..._  
- Ale będzie jedynym Gryfonem, który zostaje. Nie można pozwolić, by był sam w wieży, to zbyt duże ryzyko...  
_Proszę, nie..._  
Dyrektor podnosi się wzrok i patrzy mi prosto w oczy. Domyślam się jakie będą jego następne słowa...  
- Dlatego proszę cię, jako mojego zaufanego człowieka, żebyś przypilnował Harry`ego w czasie przerwy świątecznej. Będzie przebywał w twoich komnatach aż do końca ferii.  
Blednę. Rozszerzam oczy w przerażeniu. Czy on chce powiedzieć, że Potter ma zamieszkać ze mną na cały okres ferii?! O nie... Tego chyba za wiele. Zrozumiałbym, gdyby kazał mi mieć go na oku. Zrozumiałbym, gdyby kazał mi go pilnować. Zrozumiałbym, gdyby poprosił mnie o rozmowę z nim... Ale dzielić komnaty z tym bachorem?! Nie... Nie, nie, nie...  
- Albusie...  
- Wiem, że nie jesteś zadowolony z tego pomysłu, ale nie mam wyboru. Sam wiesz, że Minerwy nie będzie w Hogwarcie. Może spróbujesz się jakoś z nim... Dogadać – w błękitnych oczach pojawił się na moment figlarny błysk.  
Czy on chce, abym POLUBIŁ tego gryfońskiego, małego idiotę? Uśmiecham się pod nosem. To niech nadal sobie marzy.  
Nie mam siły sprzeczać się z Dumbledore`em. Wiem, że i tak nic nie wskóram. Podjął już decyzję. Oczywiście, moje zdanie się nie liczy...  
- Poinformujesz go o tym, czy ja mam to zrobić? – pytam bezsilny.  
- Porozmawiam z nim, Severusie. - _Chociaż to dobre..._  
- Tak, więc wybaczysz, że już pójdę? – Mówię chłodno.  
- Oczywiście. Do widzenia. – odpowiada, a na jego ustach błąka się ten obrzydliwie usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech.  
- Do widzenia – mruczę pod nosem i wychodzę z gabinetu, przeklinając pod nosem wszystko co wpadnie mi do głowy.  
Idąc w stronę lochów, zastanawiam się, czy dożyję następnego semestru...

~*~

Harry

„_Chciałbym mieć dwa serca... Jedno by było na smutki, żale i złości, w drugie natomiast natchnąłbym słowa mojej jakże rzadkiej ostatnio radości.._." - Agee T. Maritimess

Jutro zaczynają się ferie i nareszcie zostanę sam. Czy to dziwne, że cieszę się z tego? Oddalam się coraz bardziej od Rona i Hermiony. Jak zresztą od wszystkich, którym na mnie zależy. Pogrążam się w samotności na własną prośbę. Bardziej żałosny być już chyba nie mogę.  
Idę powoli korytarzem, nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem żadnego ciekawskiego obrazu czy widoków za oknem. W głowie mam kompletny mętlik, sam już nie wiem, co jest ważne, a co nie. Nie mam zamiaru dłużej udawać grzecznego, posłusznego chłopca. Złotego Chłopca Dumbledore'a. Ze złości kopię napotkaną po drodze zbroję, ale nawet to nie przynosi mi ulgi. Wzdycham ciężko, opierając się o chłodną, kamienną ścianę, a po chwili osuwam się bezwładnie na ziemię, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.  
_Co się ze mną dzieje?! Mam już tego dość! Kiedyś wszystko było inaczej, potrafiłem się uśmiechać, byłem szczęśliwy. Teraz bez przerwy coś udaję, tylko po to, by pokazać innym, że potrafię cieszyć się życiem, że wszystko jest w porządku, że nie muszą się martwić... Tak naprawdę dawno już zapomniałem jak to jest, kiedy człowiek jest szczęśliwy. _Nagle uświadamiam sobie panującą wokół, niczym niezmąconą ciszę i zaczynam drżeć. Czuję się jeszcze bardziej samotny niż ostatnio. Przełykam głośno ślinę, próbując powstrzymać się od płaczu. _Tak bardzo chciałbym mieć teraz kogoś obok siebie. Osobę, do której mógłbym pójść, wtulić się w nią i..._  
Nie wytrzymuję. Wybucham w końcu niepohamowanym szlochem, po raz pierwszy od dawna dając ujście przepełniającemu mnie bólowi i smutkowi.  
_Tak bardzo mi źle... _Jestem rozdarty. Z jednej strony nie chcę mieć kontaktu z nikim, chcę być sam, chcę, żeby zostawili mnie w spokoju. Ale jednocześnie pragnę bliskości drugiej osoby. Uspokajającego szeptu i silnych, a zarazem delikatnych ramion, wtulających mnie w swoje rozgrzane miłością ciało. I bicia serca... By przypomnieć mi, co to znaczy żyć.  
Nie wiem jak długo siedzę na zimnej podłodze. Jest mi to obojętne, mogę tu zostać na zawsze. Wtulam się w swoje kolana, desperacko łaknąc czułości. Zastanawiam się jakby to było, gdybym miał rodziców. Czy wtedy ta potrzeba bliskości byłaby mniejsza? Może wcale nie musiałbym siedzieć tak jak teraz i płakać w samotności? Pewnie nie miałbym tych wszystkich okrutnych wspomnień. Nie byłoby tej twarzy, patrzącej się na mnie bezczelnie i jęczącego z podniecenia głosu. Rodzice na pewno nie pozwoliliby, żeby ktoś mnie skrzywdził. Chroniliby mnie. _Merlinie, jest mi tak strasznie źle. _Moje usta drżą z przerażenia, serce łomoce gwałtownie i cały drżę, zmęczony płaczem. Mam ochotę skończyć to wszystko raz na zawsze, nie czuć, nie myśleć, nie pamiętać.  
Nagle dociera do mnie spokojny, męski głos.  
- Harry? Co ty tutaj, na Merlina, robisz?! – pyta profesor OPCM, kucając przy mnie.  
Wycieram rękawem załzawione oczy i spoglądam na nauczyciela.  
- Ja... Przepraszam... – mówię drżącym z emocji głosem. – Właśnie szedłem... – opieram się dłońmi o podłogę, niezdarnie usiłując się podnieść, ale powstrzymuje mnie silny uścisk na ramieniu.  
- Poczekaj – rozkazuje stanowczo, choć łagodnie. – Co się stało? Dlaczego tu siedzisz?  
Nagle uzmysławiam sobie, że de Voile zawsze był miły w stosunku do każdego ucznia, a w szczególności do mnie. Nigdy mnie nie krytykował, wręcz przeciwnie – zawsze starał się pomóc. I nawet zaproponował te dodatkowe lekcje...  
- To nic, ja tylko... – spuszczam głowę, szukając jakiegoś wiarygodnego kłamstwa. Przecież w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca powinienem się do nich przyzwyczaić, prawda? Jednak głos profesora powstrzymuje mnie przed tymi niezdarnymi próbami.  
- Chwila słabości? – pyta, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Kiwam głową, po czym unoszę ją w górę, spoglądając na profesora, który podnosi się i podaje mi rękę, pomagając wstać. Stoimy przez chwilę blisko, patrząc sobie w oczy. Dostrzegam w jego wzroku coś dziwnego... Taką niewielką iskierkę ciepła i bezpieczeństwa... Myśli zaczynają krążyć w mojej głowie...  
_On był przy mnie. __  
__On mnie chronił. __  
__On chciał mi pomóc..._  
Serce bije mi coraz szybciej. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robię, przysuwam się do niego jeszcze bliżej. Nasze twarze dzieli teraz tylko kilka centymetrów. Czuję jego przyspieszony oddech na policzku. To wszystko wydaje się takie nierealne, niesamowite. Z jednej strony chcę go odepchnąć i uciec, lecz stoję tutaj, patrząc na niego i czekając, aż coś się wydarzy.  
De Voile również spogląda mi w oczy. Zaciska dłonie na moich ramionach i powoli zmniejsza odległość, która dzieli nasze twarze. W końcu jego usta, nie wiadomo kiedy, spotykają się z moimi. Drętwieję. Serce łomoce mi jeszcze bardziej, a ręce drżą w przerażeniu. Pocałunek staje się gwałtowniejszy i czuję jak mężczyzna przyciska mnie do twardej, kamiennej ściany, rozsuwając mi nogi kolanem. Jego język brutalnie wdziera się w moje usta i zaczyna penetrować ich wnętrze. Zaciskam palce na jego szacie, próbując go odepchnąć, jednak jestem zbyt słaby. Mężczyzna napiera na mnie coraz bardziej. Jedną rękę wplątuje w moje włosy, drugą natomiast przytrzymuje moje biodro, tak, żebym nie mógł wyrwać się z jego uścisku. W końcu z moich ust dobywa się rozpaczliwy jęk, który powoduje, że odrywa się momentalnie.  
W jego oczach widzę podniecenie, zmieszane z zaskoczeniem.  
- Harry... – szepcze, ale go nie słucham. Wycofuję się tyłem, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, jakby w każdej chwili mógł się na mnie rzucić. Zaczynam panikować. _Dlaczego on to zrobił? Dlaczego musiał wszystko zepsuć?! _Przez jedną krótką chwilę myślałem, że znalazłem kogoś, komu mógłbym zaufać. Pomyliłem się – to była czysta żądza.  
- Harry, poczekaj – mówi cicho, podchodząc do mnie.  
- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! – krzyczę, odwracając się i biegnę do wieży, ile mam sił w nogach. Nagle zaczynam być potwornie wściekły. Mam ochotę wrócić tam i go zabić! Tak, zabić! Mógłbym nawet rzucić w niego Avad...  
Staję gwałtownie przy obrazie grubej damy. Unoszę swoje dłonie i patrzę na nie w przerażeniu. Kim ja się stałem? Czy naprawdę byłbym w stanie go zabić?! Co by się stało, gdybym naprawdę miał ze sobą różdżkę?  
Nagle zmieniam zdanie i zamiast wejść do pokoju wspólnego, kieruję się do łazienki na trzecim piętrze. Ta toaleta stała się chyba moim drugim domem. Jestem już prawie pod drzwiami, kiedy słyszę zbliżające się kroki. Próbuję schować się za zbroją, ale jestem tak rozkojarzony, że potykam się i wpadam na nią, robiąc chyba jeszcze więcej hałasu niż Irytek.  
- Potter! – słyszę głos, który rozpoznałbym wszędzie. Wściekły Snape. Pięknie, tylko tego mi brakowało... – Czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co robisz w środku nocy na trzecim piętrze?! – pyta, podchodząc do mnie i ciągnąc mnie za szaty, żeby podnieść mnie do pozycji pionowej.  
– Skończ z tym Potter. To ci w niczym nie pomoże!  
Wkurzam się. Wyrywam ubranie z uścisku tego starego nietoperza. Nie będzie mi jakiś wredny nauczyciel mówił, co mi pomoże, a co nie! Pewnie w myślach też snuje już jakiś plan, jak się do mnie dobrać! Pewnie! Może powinni do mnie zrobić jakąś kolejkę? A ja bym tylko krzyczał „następny"!  
- Skąd ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?! – warczę, odsuwając się od niego. Widzę, że chce coś powiedzieć, jednak przerywam mu. – Możesz mi odjąć punkty, dać mi szlaban, proszę! Jeśli to ma ci poprawić humor!  
Zaciska usta w wąską linię i marszczy brwi. Analizuje pewnie w myślach zaistniałą sytuację. Jego twarz to niewzruszona maska, ale w oczach na ułamek sekundy pojawia się... Zaskoczenie? Złość? Bezradność? Nie wiem. Lecz wiem jedno. Nie chcę tu już być! Nie chcę już nikomu ufać!

~*~

Snape

Stoi naprzeciwko mnie i spogląda, czekając na wyrok. Wiem gdzie chciał iść i po co. I właśnie to mnie tak strasznie denerwuje. To, że zdążyłem go już poznać. Jego myśli, zachowanie... Jego uczucia. Wiem, że się boi. Widzę to w tych szalenie zielonych oczach. Próbuje to ukryć przed światem, lecz przede mną mu się nie uda. Kiedy widzę jego wymuszone zachowanie, chce mi się śmiać. Jego głupich przyjaciół łatwo jest zadowolić – wystarczy „wszystko w porządku", a oni w to wierzą. Jutro zaczynają się ferie. Ciekawe, czy Potter już wie, gdzie je spędzi. Uśmiecham się pod nosem. Dla niego to też nie będzie zbyt miła nowina. Chociaż właściwie nie mam się z czego cieszyć, czeka mnie dwutygodniowa męka z tym Gryfonem. Nie mam ochoty teraz się z nim spierać. Składam ręce na piersi i uśmiecham się ironicznie.  
- Więc skoro mi łaskawie na to pozwalasz, Potter, minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za bezczelność i dwadzieścia za nocne spacerki po zamku.  
Cóż, nie ma to jak odejmowanie punktów. Mimo iż wcześniej chłopak oznajmił mi, że go to nie interesuje, teraz nie wygląda na zbyt szczęśliwego. W sumie mogłem mu odjąć nawet pięćdziesiąt... Być może wtedy odechciałoby mu się pyskowania. Uśmiecham sie ironicznie.  
- A teraz marsz do dormitorium. Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć wałęsającego się na trzecim piętrze!  
Patrzę jak marszczy brwi w gniewie i odwraca się, idąc w kierunku Gryffindoru. Nie mogę pozbyć się myśli, co by było, gdybym akurat tędy nie przechodził...

~*~

_Potter... Dlaczego ja ciągle o nim myślę? Nagle stał się on częścią mojego życia i za cholerę nie chce się od niego odczepić_!  
Biorę kolejny łyk Ognistej i odstawiam pustą już szklankę, relaksując się w swoim ulubionym, skórzanym fotelu. Jestem ciekaw ile to jeszcze potrwa. Ile jeszcze ten chłopak wytrzyma, zanim się podda. Chociaż sądząc po jego zachowaniu, już się powoli poddaje. W głębi serca nie dziwię mu się. Jest stanowczo za młody, by mieć w swojej głowie tyle okrutnych obrazów i złych wspomnień.  
Uśmiecham się pod nosem. I na dodatek będzie musiał wytrzymać ze mną dwa tygodnie.  
Odchylam się do tyłu i wzdycham._ A ja z nim. _  
Korzystając z ciszy pozwalam swoim myślą podążyć własnym torem. Widzę chłopaka, który desperacko próbuje się wydostać z moich kwater. Strach w jego oczach i drżący podbródek... _Nie wiem dlaczego ale miałem w tamtej chwili wielką ochotę by okrążyć go ramionami i odizolować od całego zła tego świata..._  
Potrząsam głową. _Nie. O czym ja do cholery myślę?! To Potter! Co się ze mną dzieje?_ Przeczesuję włosy dłońmi i nerwowo sięgam po butelkę dolewając sobie do szklanki bursztynowego płynu. Naprawdę jestem ciekawy jak ja będę wyglądać po feriach skoro już teraz zaczynam wariować...


	6. Bonus

Szukając wena – bonus :P

Snape : Co robisz?  
Agee (uderzając głową w biurko ) : Próbuję ( trzask ) znaleźć ( trzask ) wenę.

Snape ( sarkastycznie ) : W taki sposób jej nie znajdziesz.

Agee : Jak jesteś taki mądry to sam poszukaj!

Snape : Ty ją zapodziałaś i ty ją znajdziesz. To nie moje zmartwienie.

Agee ( zachęcająco ) : Tylko pomyśl... Ty i Harry... W wielkim łożu… Nadzy.

Snape ( przyciszonym głosem ) : Wiedziałem, że to kiedyś nadejdzie. Aczkolwiek propozycja jest bardzo *kusząca* - muszę odmówić.

Agee ( biorąc ostatnią deskę ratunku [ nie dosłownie debile ==' ] ) : Neville Longbottom.

Snape : Co z nim?

Agee ( z udawaną obojętnością ) : Może zająć miejsce Potter`a w scenach erotycznych.

Snape : Dobra, poszukam jej.

_Po 30 minutach _

Agee : I co, znalazłeś?

Snape : Udała się na wakacje.

Agee : Co??!!! Przecież nadchodzi zima!!!

Snape : Każdy ma prawo do urlopu. ( do siebie ) A ja zapomniałem o tym, cholera.

Agee : I co ja mam teraz zrobić?!

Snape : Może wymyślisz coś własnego, panno Maritimess. Chyba nie jesteś aż tak pozbawiona rozumu jak pan Potter.

Agee ( do siebie ) : Pewnie jednak tak. Skoro też się czaję do twojego łóżka.

Snape ( unosząc brew ) : Słucham?

Agee : Nic, nic. Tak czy inaczej bez weny nie piszę!

Snape : Rozumiem, że bez tego nie jesteś zdolna do niczego? *prychnięcie*

Agee : Och, zamknij się, pamiętaj, że to ja jestem autorem!

Snape : I co w związku z tym?

Agee : Chcesz przez resztę fika klęczeć przed Dropsem i chwalić jego genitalia?

Snape : ...

Agee : No właśnie. Tak, więc zamknij się i zrób coś by Potter jak najszybciej znalazł się w twoim łóżku!!!

Snape : *uśmieszek*

Agee ( wzdychając ) : Nie. Wiesz, w jakim sensie.

Snape ( warcząc ) : Tylko żebym nie musiał żałować. ( po chwili ) i jeszcze jedno.

Agee : Tak?

Snape : Wyłącz tę marną podróbkę muzyki. Jeśli słuchasz takiej chały to nie dziwię się, że wena od ciebie ucieka.

Agee : ...


	7. Rozdział VI

Rozdział VI

Snape

Upiłem się. Jasna cholera. Moje myśli oplatają ciasno tę jedną osobę. Chudą, drobną istotę o rozczochranych czarnych włosach. Patrzy się na mnie tymi zielonymi oczyma i mówi coś. Jednak nie rozumiem go. Nie potrafię go zrozumieć. Dlaczego do cholery go nie rozumiem?!  
Trącam z wściekłości szklankę i rozlewam whisky na dywan. Wstaję gwałtownie z krzesła i opadam na kolana chowając zarumienioną twarz w dłoniach. Czemu to jest takie trudne. Chcę wiedzieć o czym myśli, co czuje. Chcę być częścią jego świata. Widzieć jego szczery uśmiech skierowany w moją stronę. Tak bardzo chcę mu pomóc, lecz nie potrafię. Nie umiem być wyrozumiały i... Łagodny. Wiem, że potrzebuje wsparcia. Cierpliwego słuchacza i delikatnego pocieszyciela. Kogoś, kto powie mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze... Tak bardzo chcę być właśnie TĄ osobą.  
Harry...

***

Budzę się na dywanie. Wstaję, stękając głośno i rozglądam się na boki chcąc przypomnieć sobie co stało się przed tym jak straciłem przytomność. Potter... Myślę z niesmakiem i spoglądam na stłuczoną szklankę. Dlaczego na Merlina właśnie on zaprząta mój umysł?!  
Wstaję i szykują się na kolejny, prawdopodobnie nieudany, dzień. Dziś ten Gryfon przeprowadza się do moich komnat. Znów jęczę, tym razem z powodu mojej okrutnej wyobraźni i Pottera ślęczącego w lochach i ze strachem wpatrującego się we mnie jakbym był jakimś zboczeńcem.  
-To będą długie ferie. – mówię do siebie i wychodzę z kwater kierując się do wielkiej sali na śniadanie.  
Uczniów nie zostało zbyt wiele. Siedzą przy jednym stole i gawędzą radośnie. Jedynie Potter nie wygląda na szczęśliwego. Pewnie dyrektor już poinformował go, że spędzi ze mną całe ferie. Uśmiecham się szatańsko pod nosem. W pewnym sensie go rozumiem. Na tą myśl skrzywiam się lekko przypominając sobie jak za mgłą pytania z ostatniej nocy, jakie zadawałem sobie klęcząc na podłodze. Rozumieć go... Siedzę i wpatruję się w tego przeklętego Gryfona i zastanawiam czy naprawdę nie potrafiłbym postawić się w jego sytuacji. W końcu nigdy mi się takie coś nie przytrafiło, jednak w jakiś sposób wiem jak to jest gdy ktoś krzywdzi cię i rani bezczelnie naruszając twoją prywatność. Wzdrygam się na wspomnienie zebrań śmierciożerców. W końcu to dzięki temu chłopakowi nie muszę już tego przeżywać... Potrząsam głową. Nie. Nie będę teraz o tym myśleć. Sięgam po kielich z sokiem dyniowym i próbuję skupić się na czymś bardziej przyjemnym.  
-Zły dzień Severusie? – słyszę głos obok siebie. De Voile. Patrzy na mnie tymi przerażająco szarymi oczyma i uśmiecha się bezczelnie.  
-Bynajmniej, De Voile. – mówię beznamiętnie i biorę łyk chłodnego soku.  
-Rozumiem. – odpowiada. Chociaż według mnie to zupełnie nie rozumie o co mi chodzi. Właściwie ja też nie.  
-Pewnie nie jesteś zadowolony, że Potter będzie przebywał w twoich kwaterach przez całe ferie? – pyta podejrzliwie próbując spojrzeć mi w oczy.  
Czemu uchwycił akurat ten temat? Prycham i odwracam głowę.  
-To nie jest dobry temat do rozmowy.  
-Zaiste. – uśmiecha się lekko. – Chętnie bym się nim zajął... Może dyrektor namówiłby się aby chłopak przebywał przez ten czas pod moją opieką?  
Spoglądam na niego zaskoczony i unoszę brew. Skąd u niego taka chęć opieki nad Potter`em?  
-Dlaczego chcesz opiekować się Potter`em? – pytam podejrzliwie starając się wykryć na jego twarzy prawdziwy powód...  
Wzrusza ramionami i znów się szczerzy.  
-Czy ja wiem. Lubię tego chłopaka. – odwraca wzrok i kieruje go na zamyślonego Gryfona. – Zauważyłem, że nie zachowuje się... Normalnie. Wydaje mi się, że coś ukrywa. Chciałbym mu pomóc.  
Na jego słowa poczułem nieprzyjemne ukłucie w żołądku. To nie ma być tak! Myślę i ze zdziwieniem spostrzegam, że ogarnia mnie złość. On nie wie co się stało i dobrze by było gdyby się nie dowiedział!

***

-Twoje łóżko jest w moim gabinecie. Nie radzę ci krzywdzić się, gdy jesteś pod moją opieką, Potter. Nie jestem tak wyrozumiały jak dyrektor. – mówię jadowicie otwierając drzwi do gabinetu.  
Chłopak wszedł bez słowa i położył się na łóżku tyłem do wejścia.  
-Czy rozumiesz, co do ciebie powiedziałem?! – warczę zamykając drzwi i podchodząc do biurka. Opieram się o blat i wpatruję w skuloną postać. – Potter!  
-Tak, sir. – odpowiada cicho.  
Wzdycham i siadam przy biurku. Sam już nie wiem jak mam z nim postępować. Może De Voile rzeczywiście powinien się nim zająć...  
-Profesor De Voile zaproponował, żeby to on opiekował się tobą podczas ferii...  
Nie zdążam dokończyć. Gryfon zrywa się z łóżka i z przerażeniem w oczach podchodzi do mojego biurka.  
-Nie, proszę! – mówi desperacko i opiera się o blat.  
W jego oczach widzę strach. Marszczę brwi.  
-Słucham? – pytam zaniepokojony.  
-Nie chcę żeby... – na jego policzkach pojawiają się lekkie rumieńce – ... żeby on się mną opiekował.  
Teraz już zupełnie nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć. Wydawało mi się, że Potter`owi odpowiada towarzystwo profesora, jednak gdy spoglądam w te zielone oczy nie widzę tam radości czy nadziei. Tylko czystą obawę.  
-A to niby dlaczego?  
Widzę jak walczy ze swoimi ustami. Coś ukrywa. On potrzebuje rozmowy. Nie mogę go tak zostawić. Kopia James'a już dawno znikła w moich oczach. Nie widzę już w nim tego okropnego bachora, którym był jego ojciec. Wstaję z krzesła i podchodzę do niego.  
Odsuwa się i patrzy na mnie przerażony. Chwilę później osuwa się na łóżko i czerwieni zawstydzony.  
-Przepraszam... Ja... Po prostu przepraszam. – spuszcza głowę i chowa twarz w dłoniach. – Nie potrafię już normalnie się zachowywać. Sam pan widzi!  
-Potter ty nigdy nie zachowywałeś się normalnie. – prycham. Wiem, że to nie najlepszy sposób na pocieszenie, lecz nie mogę się powstrzymać. Słysząc zirytowane westchnięcie siadam obok niego i zmuszam by spojrzał mi w oczy. Unoszę jego podbródek. O dziwo nie walczy ze mną. Tylko patrzy spokojnie...  
-Słuchaj Potter, wiem, że nie jestem najlepszą osobą do zwierzeń. Wiem również, że nie żywimy do siebie sympatii. Jednak jeśli potrzebujesz się wygadać... Wysłucham cię.  
Sam nie wiem jak te słowa wypłynęły z moich ust. Czuję się odpowiedzialny za tego dzieciaka. Nie chcę znaleźć go w mojej toalecie zalanego łzami i krwią. Nie chcę również stać bezczynnie ze świadomością, że jestem jedyną osobą, która może go zrozumieć i porozmawiać z nim. W końcu chyba nikomu innemu nie powiedział o tym zdarzeniu...  
Puszczam jego podbródek jednak Gryfon nie odrywa ode mnie swoich zielonych oczu.  
Patrzy na mnie i walczy ze swoimi myślami. Aż można wyczuć to napięcie, które ogarnia jego umysł i ciało.  
-Nie chcę o tym mówić. Nie mogę.  
Jego podbródek zaczyna się trząść tak jak wtedy w lochach. Spuszcza głowę. Widzę jak po jego policzku spływa łza.  
-Chcę żyć normalnie. Chcę o tym zapomnieć. Nie rozumiesz jak to jest.  
Podciąga kolana i obejmuje je ramionami. – Jak wszyscy chodzą koło ciebie i pytają czy coś się stało a ty nie możesz się wygadać. Samo spojrzenie w te zmartwione twarze... Każdego dnia wmawiam sobie, że będzie lepiej ale nie jest! – jego głos staje się łamiący. To co tak skrzętnie ukrywał przez cały ten czas wreszcie powoli zaczyna wydobywać się z niego.  
-Nikt mnie nie rozumie. Myślą, że po prostu mam doła. – uśmiecha się smutno. – Ale to już nie jest to samo. Ta nasza przyjaźń. Z jednej strony chce być sam. Jednak nie potrafię...  
Zapada cisza. Chyba uświadomił sobie gdzie i z kim się znajduje. Jego załzawione oczy spoglądają na mnie z obawą i niepewnością.  
-Czy od tego czasu... Od tamtego momentu... Źle się czujesz? Mimo wszystko trzeba zachować ostrożność.  
Mówię spokojnie. To prawda. Jeśli był to brutalny gwałt z pewnością mógł uszkodzić jego narządy lub zranić wrażliwe miejsca. Myślałem o tym wcześniej, lecz wolałem nie zastanawiać się nad samopoczuciem chłopaka.  
-A jak pan myśli jak się czuję?! – mówi zdesperowany.  
-Uświadom mnie. – mówię spokojnie.  
-Świetnie. – prycha sarkastycznie.  
-Potter! Trochę szacunku! To, że są ferie nie znaczy, że nie jestem twoim nauczycielem. Wciąż mogę odebrać ci punkty!  
Gryfon wzrusza ramionami i ziewa przeciągle.  
-Połóż się. Jutro porozmawiamy. I nie utrudniaj wszystkiego, Potter. Nic na tym nie zyskasz.  
Już miałem wyjść do sypialni gdy usłyszałem jego cichy głos.  
-Naprawdę się staram profesorze. Przepraszam.  
-W porządku. – uśmiecham się nieznacznie i wychodzę.  
Zamykam drzwi i opieram się o nie plecami zamykając oczy. _Wiem, że się starasz_.  
Wzdycham i podchodzę do łóżka. Przebieram się w koszulę nocną i topię w aksamitnej, czarnej pościeli. _Też się staram_. Zasypiam.

~*~

Budzę się w nocy. Nie mogę spać. Znów miałem ten sen z wakacyjnej nocy... Powtarzam sobie w głowie dawno już zużyte pytania _Dlaczego ja?! _Czy nie ważne jest to ile musiałem w życiu przejść?! Ile osób straciło przeze mnie życie?  
Przewracam się na drugi bok i wzdycham cicho. Walczę z chęcią pójścia do toalety. Przypominam sobie niechętnie to uczucie, jakie towarzyszyło mi gdy zatapiałem ostrze w mojej skórze. Dlaczego nie mogę tego robić, skoro mi to pomaga?! Dlaczego do cholery moje życie musi tak wyglądać?! Uderzam pięścią w poduszkę i podnoszę się gwałtownie z łóżka. _Nie będę przestrzegać tych głupich zasad! Kiedyś tego nie robiłem i teraz też nie będę! _  
Już wystarczająco zniszczyli moje życie! Wyjmuję z kieszeni żyletkę, którą „pożyczyłem" od Deana i wchodzę po cichu do łazienki. Podnoszę rękę nad umywalkę, podwijam rękaw od piżamy i wbijam się w skórę.  
Najpierw powoli. Jeszcze nie dość pewnie. Ogarnia mnie dziwne uczucie. Patrzę na świeżą raną i czuję, że źle postępuję. Zamykam oczy i pozwalam swojemu ciału odprężyć się i ponownie przyzwyczaić do tego uczucia. Po raz drugi ostrze tnie moją skórę. Tym razem trochę mocniej. Krew kapie zostawiając ślady na porcelanowej umywalce.  
Nagle dochodzą do mnie odgłosy z sypialni Snape`a. _Czyżby się obudził?!_ Myślę przerażony. Chowam żyletkę do kieszeni spodni i zasłaniam czerwone kreski rękawem.  
Spłukuję pośpiesznie krew i wychodzę z łazienki.  
W nocy budzi mnie szmer dochodzący zza ściany. _Potter _- myślę z irytacją. _Co ten dzieciak może robić w nocy w...Łazience_? Nagle dociera do mnie co on może w niej robić i wstaję z łóżka pospiesznie podchodząc do drzwi. Chyba spostrzegł, że się obudziłem gdyż słyszę ciche przekleństwa i krzątanie się w gabinecie. Prycham. _Co za głupi bachor_!  
Otwieram drzwi i widzę Pottera leżącego w łóżku. Śpi. Raczej udaje, że śpi. W pierwszej chwili mam ochotę wyciągnąć go z łóżka jednak powstrzymuję się i wchodzę do łazienki.  
Jestem pewny, że dzieciak w pośpiechu zostawił jakieś ślady. I mam rację. Na umywalce widać niedomyte ślady krwi. Marszczę brwi i wracam do gabinetu. Gwałtownie ściągam kołdrę z chłopaka.  
-Wstawaj! – mówię ostro nachylając się nad Gryfonem.  
Chłopak podnosi się niepewnie i schodzi z łóżka stając naprzeciwko mnie.  
-Co ty sobie myślałeś, Potter?! – pytam zdenerwowany.  
Gdy przez dłuższą chwilę nie słyszę odpowiedzi chwytam go za nadgarstek i jednym szarpnięciem podwijam jego rękaw. Tak jak się spodziewałem. Na jego ręce widnieją dwie, jeszcze nie do końca zamknięte rany.  
-Co to do cholery ma znaczyć?! Odpowiadaj! – krzyczę. Złość ogarnia mnie całkowicie.  
Widzę jak chłopak marszczy brwi. W jego oczach pojawia się wściekłość. Wyrywa rękę z uścisku i zasłania cięcia.  
-To nie jest twoja sprawa! – krzyczy.  
W tej chwili cieszę się, że pomyślałem o rzuceniu zaklęcia wyciszającego na moje kwatery. Jednak radość szybko się rozpływa gdy wracam myślami do sytuacji, w której się właśnie znajduję. Analizując całe wydarzenie stwierdzam, że przez krzyki do niczego nie dojdziemy. Potter wciąż czuje się niepewnie w mojej obecności. Nadal boi się i cierpi. _Nienawidzę bachorów_ – myślę zirytowany i prycham głośno.  
-Siadaj. – mówię spokojnie aczkolwiek stanowczo, wskazując na łóżko Gryfona.  
Chłopak po chwili siada a ja obok niego.  
-Musisz zrozumieć, że to ci nic nie daje. – mówię ostrożnie, starając się zachować tą potulną postawę Gryfona. _Od kiedy stałem się jego niańką?!_  
-Pan tego nie rozumie. Nie może... To mi pomaga, naprawdę.  
-Nie, Potter, tylko tobie wydaje się, że ranienie się w ten sposób może być pozytywne. Jednak musisz sobie uświadomić, że to co robisz nie jest poprawne.  
Staram się zachować spokój. Wiem jak bardzo drażliwy jest Potter, gdy porusza się ten temat.  
Gryfon spuszcza głowę.  
-Nie potrafię przestać... – mówi cicho.  
-Potrafisz. Po prostu musisz się postarać. Uwierz w to. – odpowiadam spokojnie.  
Siedząc blisko niego i słysząc jego cichy szept czuję jak ogarnia mnie ciepło. _Czyżby Potter wcale nie był taki zły?_  
Te myśli przerażają mnie. Podnoszę się gwałtownie z łóżka i podchodzę do drzwi do sypialni.  
Widzę jak chłopak spogląda na mnie pytająco. Przybieram jeden ze swoich drwiących uśmieszków i mówię beznamiętnie.  
- Idź spać, Potter. – odwracam się. Przed zamknięciem drzwi dodaję niepewnie – i pamiętaj o tym, co ci powiedziałem.


	8. Rozdział VII

Rozdział VII

Snape

Przez kilka dni był spokój, jednak jak dla mnie to cisza przed burzą. Potter widocznie przestraszył się i przez jakiś czas nawet nie pomyśli o złamaniu reguł. _Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ten dzieciak nie potrafi zrozumieć, że to co robi to kompletna głupota! Krzywdzenie się w niczym nie pomoże! Czy to tak trudno pojąć?!_  
Powinienem być wyrozumiały dla niego, sporo przeżył, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę w zupełności. Jednak nie potrafię zaakceptować jego bezczelności wobec mojej osoby. Tego, w jaki sposób się odzywa i jego kompletnej ignorancji dla zasad. MOICH ZASAD!  
Niedługo zajdzie słońce, przemierzam pospiesznie korytarze. Spacery po zamku nie sprawiają mi już takiej przyjemności jak kiedyś. Nie umiem odprężać się, gdy w moich myślach tkwi Potter i za cholerę nie mogę go z nich wypchnąć!  
Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, która nie daje mi spokoju. A mianowicie De Voile. Pamiętam jak Potter zareagował na wzmiankę o nim i na ogromną chęć profesorka by zaopiekować się nim. Czyżby Gryfon nie lubił go, ale nie raczył okazać tego mężczyźnie? A może od momentu rozmowy z De Voile coś się zmieniło. W tak krótkich odstępach czasowych? Z Potterem to wszystko możliwe.  
Gdy docieram do lochów opieram się o chłodną ścianę i zamykam oczy. Potter pewnie jest już w gabinecie. Nie chcę by zauważył, że jestem zdenerwowany. Poza tym muszę panować nad emocjami. I to jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Chłopak nabrał już do mnie trochę zaufania i nie chcę niczego zepsuć. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli przetrwamy te ferie w pokojowych stosunkach. Każde spięcie może wywołać atak histerii z jego strony, a ja mam już tego po dziurki w nosie! _Rozumiem, co przeżył, ale na Merlina czy ja muszę w to wszystko się wplątywać?!_  
Wchodzę do gabinetu i widzę Pottera. Stoi przy drzwiach od łazienki. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że stoi tam w samych bokserkach i ręczniku zarzuconym na ramię. Spostrzega mnie i otwiera szeroko oczy. Szok szybko mija i zastępuje go ogromne uczucie wstydu, które widać po jego rumieniących się policzkach, oraz strach. Wydaje z siebie ciche "kurwa" i wpada do toalety trzaskając drzwiami.  
- Potter, daj spokój – mówię zirytowany, chociaż uśmieszek błąka się na moich ustach.  
- Dać spokój... Tak. Świetna rada, sir! - odpowiada z ledwo słyszalną ironią i wychodzi z łazienki.  
Zdążył już założyć piżamę. Szybko wywalam z umysłu uczucie żalu, które towarzyszyło mi przez sekundę i unoszę brew.  
- Powinieneś robić coś w tym kierunku, żeby przyzwyczaić się do czyjejś... Obecności, bliskości lub jakkolwiek chciałbyś to nazwać. – Widząc niezbyt zadowoloną minę chłopaka, uśmiecham się ironicznie.  
- Och, przepraszam. Zamierzasz do końca życia unikać ludzi i zamykać się na klucz, żyjąc w samotności? – Pytam sarkastycznie. Czas go trochę podrażnić. Delikatnie. Ale skutecznie. Niech się nad tym zastanowi zamiast od tego uciekać!  
- A czy to dla ciebie coś obcego? Nie wydaje mi się – odpowiada beztrosko.  
- Bezczelny dzieciak! – mówię marszcząc brwi. Co za przeklęty bachor! – Minus pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za brak szacunku do nauczyciela!  
Potter spogląda na mnie z urazą i siada na łóżku. Jego policzki znów nabierają koloru czerwieni.  
- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć... – szepcze do podłogi.  
- Ale powiedziałeś - stwierdzam sucho. Po chwili jednak wzdycham i siadam w fotelu naprzeciwko Gryfona. – Musisz zapamiętać sobie, że jesteś uczniem, a ja nauczycielem. Chcesz się wygadać? Mogę cię wysłuchać. Jednak nie zapominaj o szacunku dla mojej osoby – tłumaczę spokojnie, cedząc każdą sylabę, mając nadzieję, że tym razem zapamięta to sobie na dłużej.  
Przytakuje i układa się na łóżku, przykrywając się zielono-szarą kołdrą.  
- Zapamiętam, sir – oświadcza pewnie i uśmiecha się nieznacznie. – Czy... Czy mogę już iść spać? Jestem trochę zmęczony...  
Wstaję automatycznie z fotela. Prostuję się i poprawiam szatę, odchrząkując cicho.  
- Tak, Potter. Idź spać – mówię głosem wypranym z emocji i odwracam się do wyjścia.  
- Profesorze...  
- Tak? – Odwracam z irytacją głowę i unoszę brew.  
- Ym....Nic. Chciałem powiedzieć: dobranoc – odpowiada zmieszany.  
Nie zwracam uwagi na ten dziwny głos, który mówi mi, że to nie to Potter chciał powiedzieć. Otwieram drzwi do sypialni.  
-Dobranoc, Potter – mówię beznamiętnie, chowając się w swoim pokoju i oddychając z ulgą.  
_Jeszcze chwila a znów bym się uśmiechnął... Głupi dzieciak._

***

Harry

Leżę w łóżku i dobrze wiem, że nie zasnę. Wcale nie jestem zmęczony. Po prostu w obecności Mistrza Eliksirów czuję się nieswojo. Dostrzegłem zmianę w jego zachowaniu. Jest dużo milszy. Milszy – jak na Snape`a oczywiście. Być może to dlatego, że teraz to on jest moim opiekunem i dba o moje zdrowie z nakazu? Wzdycham cicho i zatapiam się w materac.  
Przy nim czuję się bezpiecznie. I to mnie tak bardzo przeraża. To, w jaki sposób zwraca się do mnie i jak się denerwuje, gdy robię sobie krzywdę...  
Słyszę strumień wody, dochodzący zza ściany. _Pewnie się kąpie_ – myślę. Nagle moja twarz przybiera odcień czerwieni. _Nagi Snape... _Potrząsam głową _Nie myśl o tym, Harry!_  
Gdy moje myśli schodzą na tor wcześniejszych wydarzeń przypominają mi się słowa Snape`a i ogarnia mnie nieprzyjemne uczucie... _Więc De Voile chciał się mną zająć?! _Zakopuję się głębiej w ciepłą kołdrę, jakby miała ochronić mnie przed złem. A raczej przed profesorem od obrony. _Czego on ode mnie chce?!_ – myślę zdesperowany. Pocałował mnie. Odrzuciłem jego... Zaloty. Dałem mu do zrozumienia, że nie interesuje mnie tego typu znajomość. Powinien się wycofać! Więcej! On powinien czuć się chociaż trochę zawstydzony! A on? Proponuje Snape`owi opiekę nade mną na czas ferii!  
Na szczęście Snape nie zgodził się. I już nie zmieni zdania, prawda?! Nie mogę go zdenerwować. Jeśli zmieni zdanie to nie wiem, co zrobię, ale na pewno nie przeprowadzę się do komnat tego świra! Nigdy!  
- Nigdy – szepczę cicho w zieloną poduszkę, trzymając ją kurczowo palcami i przyciskając do niej rozgrzany policzek.  
Uświadamiam sobie, że tutaj – w kwaterach Mistrza Eliksirów - wcale nie jest tak źle. Oczywiście, przebywałem już w jego gabinecie podczas szlabanów. Ciemnoszare ściany i stare, zabytkowe meble z ciemnego drewna sprawiały, że całe pomieszczenie wydawało się mroczne i złowrogie, jednak po tych kilku nocach spędzonych w tym miejscu muszę stwierdzić, że jest całkiem przytulnie.  
Przytulnie... Zasypiam.

Noc nie jest już taka przyjemna jak poprzednie. Koszmary znów zaczęły powracać. Tym razem w postaci De Voile.  
_Stoję razem z nim na korytarzu. Patrzy na mnie pożądliwym wzrokiem. Jego srebrne oczy płoną żądzą i głodem. Uśmiecha się do mnie demonicznie i zbliża. Z każdym jego krokiem moje serce bije coraz szybciej i mocniej. Tak jakby zaraz miało wyrwać się z klatki piersiowej. __  
__- Zostaw mnie – szepczę przerażony. Moje oczy stają się wilgotne. __  
__Mężczyzna nie zatrzymuje się, nawet nie reaguje. Po prostu podchodzi do mnie powoli. __  
__- Zostaw! – mówię teraz głośniej. Odsuwam się, jednak zatrzymuje mnie kamienna ściana, stojąca za mną. Chcę skręcić, ale ze wszystkich stron otacza mnie mur. __  
__- Zostaw mnie! – wrzeszczę z całych sił. Łzy spływają mi po policzkach. __  
__De Voile stoi teraz naprzeciwko mnie i uśmiecha się szyderczo. Bardzo się boję. Pochyla się i dotyka ustami moich warg. Jednak nie czuję ciepła. Tylko chłód, przeraźliwe zimno. Trzęsę się. Próbuję go odepchnąć, ale on jest zbyt silny. Siłą przedziera się przez moje zamknięte wargi. Staram się krzyknąć, jednak jego język utrudnia mi to. Nie mogę oddychać. Otwieram oczy, które nie wiadomo kiedy zamknąłem i nie widzę już profesora. Tylko tego człowieka. Czuję jak moje serce przestaje bić. Chwytam go kurczowo za koszulę, chcąc się wyrwać, lecz to nic nie daje. Ściany znikają i spadam na coś miękkiego. To łóżko. Takie samo jak wtedy... __  
__Zamykam oczy. Chcę się obudzić. Obudzić! __  
__Jednak wciąż trwam w tym koszmarze. Mężczyzna uśmiecha się do mnie lubieżnie. Zdziera ze mnie koszulę, raniąc mnie paznokciami w niektórych miejscach. __  
__- Jesteś mój... – mówi radośnie, a jego język przemieszcza się po mojej szyi zostawiając za sobą brudne ślady, których już nigdy nie będę w stanie zmyć. __  
__- Nie! – krzyczę. Mój głos łamie się za każdym razem, gdy otwieram usta. – Zostaw mnie, błagam! __  
__Uderza mnie w twarz. Czuję nieznośne pieczenie na policzku i delikatną stróżkę krwi, wypływającą z kącika moich ust. __  
__- Milcz, cholerny dzieciaku – sapie (warczy?) mi wprost do ucha. – Będę cię pieprzył, choćbyś nie wiem co powiedział, więc oszczędź mi tego hałasu, głupi szczeniaku! __  
__I znów te sceny... To dziwne uczucie gdy wchodzi we mnie... Głębiej i głębiej. __  
__Łzy nie chcą mi już płynąć, a głos zamarł w bolącym od krzyku gardle. I te bolące rany pokrywające całe moje ciało. __  
__- Nie chcę... Zo... Zostaw... Proszę... – mówię cichutko, trzęsąc się w spazmach znienawidzonej przeze mnie przyjemności, która ogarnęła moje dolne partie ciała. Nienawidzę też mojej zdradzieckiej erekcji i nierównego oddechu. __  
__- Jesteś.. niezłą.. dziwką.. wiesz?! – dyszy mi w kark, a ja czuję tylko mdlący zapach alkoholu i tytoniu. __  
__Nie mogąc już się powstrzymać, wymiotuję. Krztuszę się śliną a do moich oczu napływa kolejna fala łez. Mój umysł nie może pojąć jak można być tak okrutnym. Tak złym..._

***

Snape

Wychodzę z toalety i ubieram się w swoją jasnoszarą koszulę nocną. Nie słyszę żadnych dźwięków dobywających się zza ściany. Otwieram cicho drzwi i spoglądam na skuloną w łóżku postać. Wygląda tak spokojnie i... Zwyczajnie. W takich chwilach przypominam sobie, że Potter jest zwykłym dzieckiem. Normalnym piętnastolatkiem, który potrafi kochać i nienawidzić jak każdy człowiek. Złotego Chłopca można zranić tak jak każdego innego nastolatka. A jego zraniono bardzo. I wytrzymał. Nie poddał się. Chociaż był... Jest na krawędzi. Nigdy nie powiedziałbym tego głośno, jednak podziwiam tego małego bachora.  
_Nie irytuje mnie tak bardzo... Kiedy śpi._  
Zamykam drzwi i kładę się do łóżka. Biorę do ręki nowy egzemplarz „Potions" i zatapiam się w lekturze.  
- Zostaw mnie... – Słyszę nagle jęki Pottera. – Zostaw!  
Wychodzę pośpiesznie z łóżka i wpadam do gabinetu. Zamieram. Potter leży na łóżku i rzuca się na nim, zwijając się jakby straszliwie cierpiał. Podbiegam do niego.  
- Potter?! – pytam, mając nadzieję, że obudzi się i uspokoi. Jednak zupełnie nie reaguje na mój głos. Siadam więc na łóżku i chwytam go za ramiona potrząsając nieznacznie. Potem mocniej. Nic.  
- Potter, obudź się na Merlina! – krzyczę.  
- Zostaw mnie! – wrzeszczy przerażony i miota się, starając wyrwać.  
Jest cały spocony i rozgrzany. Odruchowo wzmacniam uścisk i przyciskam go do siebie.  
- Uspokój się, Potter! To sen!  
Ogarnia mnie panika. Dzieciak najwyraźniej śni o czymś... Konkretnym.  
- Nie! – mówi, dusząc się. Spod jego powiek wypływają łzy.  
- To sen do cholery! – warczę coraz bardziej zdenerwowany.  
Jego oddech staje się nierówny. Zaczyna wić się w moich ramionach i chwytać kurczowo mojej koszuli.  
- Nie chcę... Zo... Zostaw... Proszę... – mówi cicho i obejmuje mnie w pasie ściskając niemal boleśnie.  
Zaczyna ogarniać mnie fala ciepła. Potter jest bardzo rozgrzany. Prawdopodobnie ma gorączkę. Muszę go obudzić i podać mu coś na zmniejszenie temperatury.  
- Potter, obudź się – mówię stanowczo, jednak pozostawiając w swoim głosie nutkę ciepła.

***

Harry

_Ból przeszywa całe moje ciało. Nie mogę tego pojąć. Dlaczego właśnie w tej chwili chcę się do kogoś przytulić? Do kogoś, kto jest ciepły... A nie zimny jak lód.. Jak ten drań czy De Voile. Tylko ciepły. Do kogoś, kto mnie ochroni. Przytuli i powie, że jest przy mnie. __  
__- Potter, obudź się – słyszę głos. Ale nie należy do tego mężczyzny. Jego już tu nie ma. Jestem sam... Nie! Jest ktoś ze mną. Przy mnie. Czuję ciepło..._  
Otwieram powoli oczy, mając świadomość, że sen się skończył. Pierwsze co przywraca mnie do rzeczywistości jest cichy głos Snape`a.  
- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta. Słyszę, że stara się brzmieć obojętnie, jednak jego słowa bardziej wyrażały troskę niż obojętność.  
Spoglądam na niego i zdaję sobie sprawę, że obejmuję go. Mocno. Odsuwam się momentalnie i spuszczam głowę, by zakryć rumieńce wstydu.  
- Tak... Przepraszam – mówię cicho.  
Mimo wszystko nie czuję się dobrze. Trochę mi zimno i kręci mi się w głowie. Poza tym obecność Snape`a jest trochę krępująca, zważywszy na to, że przed chwilą śniłem o...  
Mój rumieniec zwiększa się. Tak, że moja szyja przybiera ciemniejszy odcień.  
- Jesteś roztrzęsiony – mówi poważnie Mistrz Eliksirów. Robi ruch, by podnieść się z łóżka, lecz chwytam go za kawałek jego koszuli nocnej.  
Spogląda na mnie zaskoczony, a ja szybko zabieram rękę.  
- Och – udaje mi się tylko tyle wydusić i odsuwam się trochę dalej, pozwalając Snape`owi wstać i podejść do starej komody stojącej przy ścianie.  
- Nie mam zamiaru pytać co ci się śniło, Potter – mówi prosto z mostu podchodząc do mnie z jakąś buteleczką. – Jeśli jednak coś cię... Niepokoi, powiedz mi – dokończył.  
Jego głos był kompletnie wyprany z emocji. Gdy wymawiał te słowa poczułem dziwne ukłucie w okolicach żołądka. _Czy on się o mnie nie martwił? _Myślę z żalem, szybko jednak odganiam tą myśl nie zastanawiając się dlaczego przyszła mi do głowy.  
- Proszę – podaje mi wcześniej wspomnianą buteleczkę. – To Eliksir Pieprzowy.  
- Dziękuję, sir – mówię nieśmiało i odbieram od niego miksturę.  
Wypijam jej zawartość. Może nie jest zbyt smaczna, ale od razu czuję poprawę.  
- Jeśli chcesz, mogę podać ci Eliksir Bezsennego Snu – mówi, wciąż tak oschle i lodowato.  
Nagle uświadamiam coś sobie. Przecież to jest Snape! Czego ja oczekiwałem? Że uściska mnie, szepnie kilka ciepłych słówek i zostanie przy mnie aż nie zasnę?  
Mimo wszystko czuję chłód. Ale to nie z powodu gorączki.  
- Niech pan ze mną zostanie – mówię, zanim zdążę przemyśleć swoje słowa.  
Na jego twarzy widać zaskoczenie, jednak żadnej irytacji czy złości... To mnie uspokaja. Na tyle by położyć się i naciągnąć wyżej kołdrę.  
- Tylko na chwilę – mruczę sennie. Sam nie wiem czy te słowa wychodzą z moich ust, czy tylko tak myślę. Nagle staję się strasznie senny. Ostatni raz spoglądam na Snape`a i zasypiam.


	9. Rozdział VIII

Rozdział VIII

„Już mogłem spać spokojnie i wstawać mogłem wiedząc,  
że już nie miotam się cierpiąc w tej ciemnej jaskini,  
w jaskini bez wyjścia, bez powietrza."*

Harry

Budzę się rano z bólem głowy. Świadomość wydarzeń z dzisiejszej nocy uderza mnie z ogromną siłą. Jęczę cicho i opadam na poduszki, zamykając oczy.  
Tak strasznie nie chce mi się dzisiaj wstawać. W końcu mam wolne, chyba mogę, choć jeden dzień pobyć w łóżku, prawda?  
Jednak szybko uświadamiam sobie, gdzie znajduje się to łóżko i marzenie o przespanym dniu odlatuje z niewyobrażalną prędkością. Snape na pewno nie pozwoli mi leżeć w gabinecie i odpoczywać. Nawet gdybym mu nie przeszkadzał, on i tak wymyśliłby coś, bym musiał wstać. Wzdycham ciężko, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Nie wiedząc, czemu czuję pewne przywiązanie do tego mężczyzny. Wciąż wzbudza we mnie złość i odrazę, ale teraz... jest jakoś inaczej. Potrząsam głową. „Nie. Tylko tak mi się zdaje. To wciąż ten tłusty dupek, którym był zawsze, od kiedy go zobaczyłem."

~*~

Snape

Przypatruję się, jak niechętnie wstaje i wlecze się do łazienki. Gdy drzwi od toalety zamykają się, rzucam zaklęcie i łóżko natychmiast ścieli się, układając kołdrę w idealną kostkę.  
Wciąż przypominam sobie zachowanie chłopaka, gdy obudziłem go z koszmaru. Przerażenie malowało się na jego twarzy, ale mimo wszystko chciał być przy kimś. Nie - sam.  
Całe szczęście, że zasnął, nie dając mi szansy na odpowiedź. Jego prośba zaskoczyła mnie. Czy on chciał, żeby jego znienawidzony profesor został przy nim po tym, co mu się śniło?!  
To było dla mnie całkowicie niezrozumiałe. Nie jestem psychologiem, więc trudno stwierdzić mi czy jego zachowanie w tamtym momencie było normalne, ale nie potrafię sobie wybaczyć, że... chciałem zostać. Chciałem poczekać, aż spokojnie zaśnie, i przypilnować go we śnie.  
Potrząsam głową. „Nie. To tylko głupi Gryfon. Ciągle ten sam, irytujący i bezczelny jak zawsze!"

~*~

Harry

Wychodzę z łazienki i widzę, że łóżko jest już pościelone. „Świetnie. Widocznie dał mi do zrozumienia, że nawet nie mam co marzyć o odpoczynku".  
Świetny początek dnia. Cudownie! Patrzę na niego. Siedzi w swoim fotelu za biurkiem i ocenia jakieś prace. Podchodzę i siadam na krześle naprzeciwko niego.  
- Nie masz co robić, Potter? – pyta oschle, nie zaszczycając mnie nawet spojrzeniem.  
- Otóż nie – odpowiadam lekko podirytowany.  
Na jego twarzy pojawia się ironiczny uśmieszek. No świetnie! Już on coś wymyśli, żebym się nie nudził.  
- Mam ci znaleźć jakieś zajęcie? – pyta, tym razem unosząc wzrok znad pergaminu.  
- Nie trzeba – mówię szybko. W moim głosie wyraźnie słychać ironię.  
Mistrzowi Eliksirów widocznie to nie przeszkadza. Uśmiecha się nieznacznie i powraca do poprawiania prac. Opieram się łokciami o jego biurko i przyglądam się, jak zwinnie zapisuje kąśliwe uwagi na pergaminach niewinnych uczniów. Jego dłoń porusza się tak lekko i zgrabnie, zostawiając pochyłe, czerwone litery, w których widać domieszkę ironii. Mój wzrok nieświadomie podąża w górę aż do twarzy profesora.  
Jego usta są wąskie i nieznacznie wykrzywione w szyderczym uśmieszku. Wyżej... jego nos. Nie jest aż tak duży – myślę z rozbawieniem. A jego kształt nadaje mu niepowtarzalności...  
Wyżej... jego oczy. Lekko przymknięte, skupione na treści pracy jakiegoś ucznia. Czarne jak obsydian i przepełnione uczuciami. To jedyne miejsce, w którym można odczytać jego prawdziwe emocje. Chociaż czasem potrafi i je zamknąć dla innych.  
Włosy. Czarne, sięgające ramion. Przytłustawe jednak nie tak bardzo jak ze śmiechem opisują to Gryfoni. Może to efekt pracy przy eliksirach? W końcu jego skóra też prawdopodobnie z tego powodu stała się ziemista.  
Po chwili dociera do mnie, że gapię się na swojego profesora i oceniam jego wygląd. Poza tym sposób, w jaki to robię jest trochę... przerażający. Spuszczam głowę, opierając ją o blat biurka. Jak mogę o nim myśleć w taki sposób? Przecież to Snape, do jasnej cholery! Dlaczego on mnie tak bardzo interesuje? Czemu w jego obecności czuję się bezpiecznie?  
Gdyby nie Snape, prawdopodobnie pogrążyłbym się w depresji. Mimo że Snape całkowicie się do tego nie przyznał. Chce mi pomóc. Wiem to. Tylko pytanie – dlaczego?  
- Dlaczego? – powtarzam na głos, nie odwracając wzroku od czarnych oczu profesora.  
Mistrz Eliksirów spogląda na mnie zaskoczony, unosząc brew.  
- Słucham, panie Potter?  
- Dlaczego to robisz? Nienawidzisz mnie, a mimo wszystko ciągle pomagasz... – szepczę, czując, że zaraz nie wytrzymam z przypływu emocji. Przecież on był taką wredną osobą! Zawsze mnie upokarzał, zawstydzał w każdej wolnej chwili, a teraz? Dlaczego on się nade mną lituje? Nie potrzebuję tego! – Myślisz, że to kolejny sposób, by doprowadzić mnie do szaleństwa? Powiedz mi.  
Profesor patrzy na mnie, nieco zszokowany moimi słowami. Czekam ze złością aż na jego twarzy pojawi się ironiczny uśmieszek. Jednak kąciki jego ust nawet nie drgnęły. Odkłada pióro i opiera się o biurko, pochylając lekko, by mi się lepiej przyjrzeć. Odruchowo nieznacznie się odchylam.  
- Chcesz wiedzieć czemu? – pyta cicho, głosem kompletnie wypranym z emocji.  
Nie spuszczę głowy. Wytrzymam jego przeszywające spojrzenie. Chcę znać prawdę. Chcę usłyszeć to z jego ust. Już od dawna zastanawiałem się, co jest powodem jego zachowania.  
Przez chwilę w gabinecie panuje cisza. W końcu profesor odchyla się na krześle, przymykając oczy.  
- Myślałeś, że przestałem cię nienawidzić? Otóż nie, Potter. Muszę cię rozczarować – mówi beznamiętnie. – Ciągle jesteś dla mnie bezczelnym bachorem, który myśli, że jest najważniejszy na świecie.  
Znów otwiera oczy, mierząc nimi w moje.  
- Przyznaję, że miałem chwilę słabości, co do... tych wydarzeń. – Skrzywił się lekko. – Jednak nie rozumiem, dlaczego myślisz, że chcę w ten sposób doprowadzić cię do szaleństwa. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
Patrzy i otwarcie ze mnie kpi. Zaciskam pięści i staram się powstrzymać łzy. Łzy upokorzenia i... żalu? Nie mogę tego wytrzymać. Wstaję i wybiegam z jego kwater. Gdy już wystarczająco się od nich oddaliłem, opieram się o chłodną ścianę i przymykam oczy. Teraz łzy spokojnie mogą płynąć po moich policzkach. Teraz – gdy jestem sam. Może samotność ma jakieś dobre strony? Teraz zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego Severus Snape od lat odizolowuje się od innych ludzi. Zrobiło mi się naprawdę przykro. Ogół wydarzeń. Czuję, że to wszystko mogłoby potoczyć się zupełnie inaczej.  
Opieram czoło o kolana i zakrywam głowę rękoma. Chcę zniknąć.  
Nagle ktoś dotyka niepewnie mojego ramienia...

~*~

Snape

Siedzę w fotelu i wpatruję się w miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Potter. W myślach przeklinam jak oszalały na swoją głupotę. Zamiast zignorować jego pytania odpowiedziałem w najgorszy sposób – kłamiąc i wyśmiewając się z tego dzieciaka. W końcu jego pytanie było przewidywalne. Nigdy nie pałałem do niego sympatią, udawałem obojętnego i zirytowanego jego obecnością. A teraz, gdy okazałem mu trochę... Troski, on nie potrafi po prostu tego pojąć.  
Nalewam sobie do szklanki ognistą whisky i przez chwilę zapatruję się w taflę bursztynowego płynu starając się wymyślić jakąś dobrą strategię. Po paru minutach jednak zaniecham tego zadania, uznając, że to i tak nie ma sensu. Najlepiej będzie niczego nie komplikować.  
Doskonale wiem ile ten chłopak przeżył. Jego dzieciństwo brutalnie zostało mu odebrane przez wojnę, jaką musiał stoczyć z Voldemortem. I nie poddał się. Zwyciężył. Dobrze pamiętam, jaki byłem dumny z tego dzieciaka. Za jego siłę, odwagę i determinację...  
- Dlaczego do cholery wszystko musi być takie pogmatwane? – Krzyczę w ciszę ściskając w dłoni szklankę.  
Dawno nie byłem taki zdenerwowany. Emocje sprzed lat przybrały na mocy. To właśnie jest minusem samotności. Chowasz uczucia w sobie pozwalając by rosły w siłę i gdy popełnisz błąd – wybuchają w tobie niespodziewanie. Żaden człowiek nie może się ich pozbyć. Może je tylko ukryć, zatuszować. Schować się za niewzruszoną maską i powoli usuwać z swego serca zdolność do jakichkolwiek pozytywnych emocji. Wtedy nadmiar złości, zazdrości, smutku i cierpienia rozprzestrzenia się po twoim ciele powoli go wyniszczając, spalając na popiół i wreszcie – usuwając ze świata żywych. I prowadząc cię do doliny mgieł.  
Jedynego miejsca na ziemi, w którym ludzie nie żyją, jednocześnie pozostając żywymi.  
Czasami wydaje mi się, że tkwię tam już od lat. Przyglądam się w milczeniu rozradowanym twarzą ludzi, których oszczędził los.  
Choć moje serce bije równym rytmem wiem, że dla innych przestało istnieć. Dotąd nigdy mi to nie przeszkadzało...  
Wstaję z fotela i podchodzę do drzwi. Dotykam dłonią klamki i zamykam na chwilę oczy.  
„Będę tego żałował" – myślę, jednak mimo wszystko otwieram drzwi i wychodzę z komnat w poszukiwaniu tego aroganckiego Gryfona.

~*~

Harry

- Co pan tu robi?! – Spytałem wystraszony spoglądając na swojego profesora. To ostatnia osoba, którą chciałem dzisiaj spotkać!  
De Voile zmarszczył brwi i ukucnął przy mnie. Odsuwam się nieznacznie i czuję jak zimny dreszcz przebiega wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa. On mnie pocałował. On... Profesor. Mój nauczyciel. Mężczyzna. Człowiek, któremu myślałem, że mogę zaufać. Jak on mógł to zrobić? Tak po prostu? Teraz jego obecność stała się dla mnie znacznie bardziej krępująca.  
- Może trochę grzeczniej, Harry. – Mówi siadając obok mnie. Patrzę na niego zaskoczony. On jest kompletnie spokojny. Jakby ostatnie nasze spotkanie nie miało miejsca. Drań.  
Marszczę brwi i pytam złośliwie:  
- Czy całowanie swoich uczniów to dla ciebie coś nowego czy taki zwyczaj? A może to rodzaj wyróżnienia? – Warczę wściekle wpatrując się w nauczyciela.  
De Voile uśmiecha się złośliwie do mnie i kładzie rękę na moim ramieniu. Próbuję ją strząsnąć, ale wówczas zaciska ją mocniej i boleśniej. Z ust wyrywa mi się cichy jęk.  
- Wyróżnienie? – Pyta zbliżając swoją twarz do mojej. – Czy czujesz się wyróżniony, Harry?  
Czuję jak moje usta zaczynają drżeć. Wstaję gwałtownie wyrywając się z uścisku.  
- Zostaw mnie! – Mówię podnosząc nieznacznie głos. Nie pozwolę mu siebie dotknąć nigdy więcej. Nie będę się nad sobą użalał!  
Jednak profesor nie wydaje się ani trochę poruszony tymi słowami. Uśmieszek nie znika z jego ust. Podnosi się i przypiera mnie do ściany. Próbuję znów się wyrwać, lecz on jest znacznie silniejszy ode mnie. Teraz stoi przede mną i czuję zapach alkoholu i papierosów. Cuchnie dokładnie tak jak tamten mugol. Krzywię się nieznacznie i przygryzam dolną wargę. A myślałem, że gorzej być nie może! Moje życie po prostu musi być takie popieprzone! Teraz mi już wszystko obojętne. Może takie jest właśnie moje przeznaczenie? Wiem, że to głupie, ale jeśli nie mogę wygrać z losem to, po co mam siebie oszukiwać?!  
- Nie oszukuj się. – Szepcze mi do ucha. Zaciskam powieki czekając na dalszy ciąg  
tego koszmaru. Nie będę marnował sił, zresztą moje mięśnie i tak nie chciałyby ze mną współpracować. Nie zamierzam również płakać. Nie upokorzę się, znowu. Potrafię to wytrzymać.  
Potrafię to wytrzymać.  
Przysuwa się bliżej rozdzielając kolanem moje nogi. Czuję jak drżą mi, jednak nie mogę tego powstrzymać. To się znowu dzieje. Znów okazuję się tym słabszym. Głupio czekając na ratunek. Wiedząc, że on i tak nie nadejdzie.

~*~

Snape

Wychodząc z wieży astronomicznej przystaję i próbuję skupić swoje myśli. Gdzie on jest do cholery? W wieży go również nie było. Zresztą nawet gdyby chciał tam pójść nie zna hasła. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego ja właściwie go szukam. Co się zmieniło przez te jedne wakacje? Między nami oczywiście. Przecież, tak naprawdę nie przełamaliśmy żadnej bariery, która nas dzieli. Wciąż jest on dla mnie impertynenckim bachorem... Prawda?  
Odgłosy moich kroków roznoszą się po pustych korytarzach zamku, jednak kołaczące się w mojej głowie myśli stanowczo je zagłuszają. Potter, gdzie jesteś?  
Nagle zatrzymuję się słysząc czyjś głos za zakrętem. Przylegam plecami do ściany. Długo czasu nie minęło zanim zorientowałem się, że głos należy do De Voile.  
- ... od jakiegoś czasu przykułeś moją uwagę. – Krótki śmiech – nie jako Złoty Chłopiec, ale... Przystojny, utalentowany młody czarodziej. – Mruknął do kogoś.  
Poczułem dreszcz, gdy zrozumiałem, kim jest druga osoba. Cholera jasna, teraz rozumiem, dlaczego tak dziwnie się zachowywał!  
- Będziesz mój, Harry. – Szepnął, ale na tyle głośno bym mógł go usłyszeć.  
Czuję jak moje mięśnie napinają się gwałtownie i wychodzę z za zakrętu by ujrzeć tego drania przypierającego do ściany Pottera. Zanim zorientowali się, że ktoś ich obserwuje zdążyłem zauważyć, że chłopak nie próbuje się wyrwać, nie krzyczy ani nawet nie odzywa się słowem sprzeciwu. Jedyną oznaką, że nie czuje się komfortowo w tej sytuacji są zaciśnięte powieki, trzęsące się nogi i drżący podbródek chłopaka, jakby powstrzymywał się od płaczu.  
W końcu profesor wyczuł moją obecność i odwraca się by spojrzeć mi w oczy. Marszy brwi we frustracji i odchodzi od Gryfona.  
- To tylko...  
- Wiem, co widziałem, De Voile. – Przerywam mu wściekle.  
Podchodzę szybkim krokiem do mężczyzny i wyjmuję swoją różdżkę celując w niego.  
- Myślę, że jesteś świadomy, że w regulaminie szkoły istnieje zakaz związków między uczniem a nauczycielem, a tym bardziej molestowania ich, choć może jesteś takim idiotą, że nie byłeś tego świadomy? – Warczę wściekły przyciskając swoją różdżkę do jego gardła.  
- Nie waż się do niego zbliżać. – Syczę mu prosto w twarz. Tracę panowanie nad swoją złością. Nie rozumiem tego, czuję, że złość na tego człowieka nie jest tylko z powodu naruszenia regulaminu szkoły, ale... Czegoś więcej. On skrzywdził tego chłopaka. Zalecał się do Pottera...

~*~

Harry

Patrzę przerażony jak Mistrz Eliksirów celuje różdżką w De Voile. On mnie uratował. Obronił mnie przed nim. Stanął w mojej obronie. Przyszedł tutaj i odciągnął go ode mnie. Gdyby nie on...  
Moje policzki robią się wilgotne znaczone gorącymi łzami. Czuję nagłe ciepło rozlewające się we mnie. Ktoś się jednak przejmuje. Ktoś o mnie dba i opiekuje się mną.  
Te myśli niby tak bezsensowne i niby zwyczajne, a jednak sprawiają, że czuję się lepiej. Mam się na kim oprzeć. On tu jest i stoi między mną a tym mężczyzną.  
- Zmuś mnie. – Mówi De Voile uśmiechając się sarkastycznie. – A może mnie zabijesz, co?  
Moje oczy rozszerzają się w przerażeniu. Zabić go? Serce bije mi coraz szybciej. Chcę by on zginął, chcę by ginął w mękach. Tak samo ten mugol. Wiele razy wyobrażałem sobie jak by to było gdyby go kiedyś spotkał. Rozszarpałbym go. Bez różdżki. Rękoma. Sprawiałbym by cierpiał tak mocno jak ja. By umierał w cierpieniu.  
- Nie, De Voile. – Odpowiada spokojnie Snape. – Nie zabiję cię. – Wycofuje różdżkę i odchodzi kilka kroków od niego. – Porozmawiam sobie z dyrektorem. Możesz już się pakować.


	10. Rozdział IX

Rozdział IX

Snape

Patrzę jak De Voile odchodzi wściekły w stronę swoich kwater. Czuję na sobie wzrok chłopaka. Odwracam się by natrafić na intensywne spojrzenie zielonych, mokrych od łez oczu. Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć. Chciałbym podnieść go na duchu i uspokoić, nawet banalne - „wszystko będzie dobrze, Harry...", jednak wiem, że to nie jest moje zadanie. Nie ja powinienem wypowiadać takie słowa i go pocieszać. Zrozumiałem to wreszcie. Taką rolę odgrywają w życiu przyjaciele i osoby bliskie sercu, nie znienawidzeni nauczyciele i starzy, złośliwi ludzie. Nie ja...  
Odwracam się, mając zamiar jak najszybciej udać się do gabinetu dyrektora. Wiem, że on podąża za mną. Nasze kroki głucho niosą się po korytarzu. To jedyne, co mąci tę przyjemną dla uszu ciszę. Lepiej nic nie mówić, niż narazić się na ośmieszenie. Przy chimerze odwracam się do niego i cicho wzdycham.  
- Poczekaj tutaj. Wolę sam porozmawiać z dyrektorem. – mówię, starając się by w moim głosie nie zabrzmiały żadne emocje. Chyba mi się udaje. Potter kiwa głową obserwując jak wypowiadam hasło i wchodzę po schodach.  
Pukam delikatnie, ale pewnie i do moich uszu dobiega spokojny, zmęczony głos Dumbledore`a.

- Wejdź, Severusie.

Otwieram drzwi i niespiesznie zamykam je za sobą. Najważniejsze to się nie denerwować. Liczę w myślach do trzech i spoglądam w te przenikliwe, błękitne oczy. Przybieram starą zardzewiałą maskę niewzruszonego drania.

- Musimy porozmawiać o De Voile – mówię najspokojniej jak potrafię.

- Coś się stało, chłopcze?

Nienawidzę, kiedy zwraca się do mnie w ten sposób. Jakbym wciąż był uczniem. Młodym, słabym i niedoświadczonym jeszcze przez życie. Przełykam cierpkie słowa i odpowiadam.

- Ten człowiek... Molestuje ucznia. Mówiąc ściślej – twojego Złotego Chłopca.

Napawam się zaskoczeniem w jego oczach. I złością, która błyszczy w nich delikatnie jak gasnąca zapałka. To dość rzadki widok. Lecz o tym chyba każdy wie. Jestem prawie pewny, że zakłada niewidoczne dłonie na głowę i poprawia swą własną maskę. Walczę z uśmieszkiem, który usilnie ciśnie mi się na usta.  
Chyba wracam do siebie...

- Jesteś o tym absolutnie przekonany? – Pyta z nadzieją w głosie.

O nie. Nie udawaj, że słowa, które usłyszałeś nie zrobiły na tobie wrażenia. Dobrze wiem jak zależy ci na chłopaku. Nie zostawisz De Voile'a w Hogwarcie. Nie będziesz ryzykował. Czekasz tylko, aż położę mentalną dłoń na twoim ramieniu, upewniając cię w tej poważnej decyzji.

- Albusie, na własne uszy słyszałem jak się do niego zwraca, proponując mu poprzez skojarzenia... – Seks? Romans? Dobre oceny za grzanie mu łóżka? - Niemoralne rzeczy – dokańczam, nie chcąc zbytnio zdenerwować człowieka. Chociaż wiem, że sam już pewnie w swojej głowie wyobraził sobie wiele sytuacji Potter - De Voile. Widać to po nim zbyt wyraźnie.

Odchrząkuje i spuszcza głowę, udając, że sprawdza coś w dokumentach na jego biurku, nie chcąc spotkać się z moim wyczekującym spojrzeniem.

- Pomyślę nad tym, Severusie. Z pewnością profesor De Voile nie uniknie konsekwencji. Jest to bardzo poważny zarzut i obawiam się, że Hogwart będzie musiał przez jakiś czas poradzić sobie bez nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. – Ha! - Proszę cię jednak, abyś na razie nie dzielił się tą rozmową z nikim innym.

- Oczywiście, dyrektorze.

~*~

Harry

Czekam na korytarzu, stojąc oparty o kamienną ścianę. Chłód przedostaje się przez cienki materiał mojej koszulki, wywołując nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Jednak nie zimno korytarza tak mnie przygnębiło, lecz to, które emanowało ze słów i całej postawy Snape'a. Czy to moja wina? Zrobiłem coś nie tak? Nie chcę być dla niego znów tylko irytującym, znienawidzonym uczniem. Nie chcę by patrzył na mnie z pogardą i z tym denerwującym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Nagle dociera do mnie, że przecież to jest **Snape**. Ten irytujący, wredny drań, który przez te wszystkie lata traktował mnie jak jedno wielkie zero. Z frustracji uderzam pięścią w ścianę. Mam mętlik w głowie. Z jednej strony on wciąż jest dla mnie tą samą osobą, ale po dniach spędzonych w jego kwaterach i jego zachowaniu, muszę przyznać, że w pewnych kwestiach się myliłem.

Lecz kiedy patrzę w stronę chimery, przeszywa mnie jak ostrze bolesna myśl. Dumbledore. Może to on kazał mu znów mieć na mnie oko, a Snape wykonywał tylko swoje obowiązki. Nie powiedział dyrektorowi o tym, co zaszło, ponieważ obawiał się, że Dumbledore ponownie go „wykorzysta" jako mojego opiekuna.

Łzy cisną mi się do oczu. Czuję się jak pies, którego właściciel oddał do schroniska. Znów samotny i poszukujący swojego domu. Chcę, aby to wszystko się skończyło.

~*~

_Wsiadaliśmy w długie łodzie we mgle __  
__I każdy płynął jak najdalej __  
__Pogubiliśmy się __  
__Były piękne dni __  
__Teraz zostały mi zdjęcia przyjaciół __  
__z zamkniętymi oczami_  
Wilki „Słońce pokonał cień"

Snape

Schodząc po schodach spostrzegam Pottera siedzącego przy ścianie. Z jednej strony mam ochotę podejść do niego i powiedzieć słowa, które może ukoiłyby rany, które powstały w jego sercu. Merlinie, to takie trudne. Dlaczego to ja muszę być jego nemezis? Dlaczego to mnie los odseparowywuje od tego chłopaka. I dlaczego do cholery jego ojciec musiał być taki draniem. Akurat jego...  
Zbieram się w garść i przechodzę szybkim krokiem obok skulonej postaci, starając się nie spoglądać na nią. To tylko by pogorszyło sprawę. Moje serce musi pozostać twarde. Już wystarczająco zmiękło przez ten czas. A Severus Snape nie pozwoli by ten dzieciak zrobił z niego jakiegoś Puchona. Na to niech nigdy nie liczy!  
Złość to jedyne wyjście, jakie mi pozostało. Ono i obojętność, która otaczała mnie przez te wszystkie lata. Stalowe nerwy, niewzruszone spojrzenie i ciągła ucieczka od wszelakich emocji, które mogłyby mnie zdradzić.

~*~  
Harry

Słyszę delikatne kroki. Jak zwykle porusza się jak wiatr. Ledwo dosłyszalnie i tak miękko... Przechodzi obok, a ja spoglądam w górę by natknąć się na jego czarne oczy. Jednak ich tam nie ma. Jest tylko ta wredna maska, którą nosi co dnia. Jego spojrzenie utkwione w dal, postawa wyprostowana, stanowcza... I szaty wirujące wokół ciała jak mur dzielący go od innych. Ode mnie. Moje serce przyspiesza jakby chciało zawołać „wracaj, potrzebuję cię". Przełykam kolejną falę łez, jaka panoszy się w kącikach moich oczu.  
Od kiedy to stałem się takim mazgajem? Może Snape miał rację mówiąc, że tylko użalam się nad sobą. Jeśli chce, żeby wszystko wróciło do „normy", niech tak będzie. Jeszcze tylko tych kilka chwil... Zaraz mi przejdzie, prawda?

~*~  
Snape

Wchodzę zamaszyście do swoich komnat, trzaskając drzwiami. Biorę po drodze butelkę kończącej się whisky i siadam w fotelu przy kominku. Wypije tyle, by uśnieżyć ból, wypiję tak dużo by świat zlał się w jedną małą plamkę, rozmazując wszelakie problemy. W tym Pottera.  
- Adios, Potter. – mówię do siebie wznosząc toast za przeszłość.

Harry

Nadchodzi wiosna. A ja wreszcie czuję się normalnie. Teraz dużo więcej czasu spędzałem z Ronem i Hermioną. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Voldemorta nie ma, a ja wreszcie mogę się tym cieszyć! Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się tak wspaniale. Przestałem sięgać, bo ostre przedmioty, przestałem użalać się nad sobą i moje życie stanęło pewnie na nogi.  
Nawet zacząłem się śmiać z komentarzy Rona a propo Snape`a. Ponownie stał się takim draniem. Czasami wydaje mi się, że ktoś się w niego wielosokował. Nie potrafię uwierzyć, że to ta sama osoba, która wtedy naprawdę się o mnie troszczyła. Myślałem, że znalazłem wreszcie kogoś, komu mogę zaufać, kogo obchodzę. Ale tak naprawdę.  
Niestety znów byłem zbyt naiwny.  
Leżę pod wielkim drzewem, z oddali dobiega delikatny szum wiatru, a ciepłe promienie słońca ogrzewają moje ciało. Nie przypominam sobie, by powietrze było kiedyś takie czyste, pachnące wolnością i świeżą trawą. Pod moimi powiekami widzę swoich rodziców, tańczących radośnie na starej fotografii. Wspomnienie, które tak naprawdę nie jest moje, przynosi mojemu sercu ukojenie. Mama i tata. Pamiętam jak czasami wyobrażałem sobie, że czekają na mnie w domu. Aż przyjadę do nich chwaląc się moimi ocenami i umiejętnościami, jakie zdobyłem. A gdy już wrócę... Przytulaliby mnie i razem zasiedlibyśmy do stołu  
Uśmiecham się na samą myśl o tym. To by było takie normalne. Zbyt normalne dla Harry`ego Pottera. Moja mina rzednie. Podnoszę rękę i dotykam delikatnie mojej sławnej blizny. Mam Drapię ją. Najpierw lekko. Potem coraz mocniej i mocniej. Chciałbym, aby znikła. Chciałbym nie być tym, kim jestem. Strużka krwi wędruje po moim czole spływając po włosach. Lecz ciągle próbuję ją sobie zdrapać.  
Myślałem, że po śmierci Voldemorta wszystko się zmieni. A tak? Wciąż mam wrażenie jakby ludzie czegoś ode mnie wymagali. Wyczekujące spojrzenia, mówiące „No dalej! Zrób coś!". Ale co ja mogę jeszcze dla nich zrobić by dali mi wreszcie żyć?  
- Harry? – słyszę niepewny głos dobiegający z mojej prawej strony.  
Dopiero wtedy zauważam, że moja dłoń jest cała zakrwawiona.  
- Co się stało? – pyta Seamus podchodząc do mnie i klękając obok.  
- Nic. Zamyśliłem się i... Tak jakoś. – Potrząsam głową. – Nieważne.  
- Trzeba się tym zająć! Chodźmy do pani Pomfrey!  
- Seamus! To nic takiego! Sam mogę sobie z tym poradzić! – warczę wściekle.  
Jak on może mnie traktować jak nieudolnego chłopczyka? Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem!  
- Rany, Harry! Co ci odbiło?! – pyta patrząc na mnie krzywo. – To źle, że się przejmuję?  
- Tak! – krzyczę zanim zdążę pomyśleć.  
W oczach Seamusa pojawia się nieoczekiwany ból. Jego źrenice zwężają się i upada na ziemie ciężko dysząc.  
- Seamus? – pytam zdenerwowany. – Seamus!  
Leży na trawie kuląc się i próbując złapać oddech. Po chwili spogląda na mnie, a jego oczy są zaszklone od łez.  
- Co ty zrobiłeś?! – mówi wściekle, podnosząc się powoli i oddalając trochę.  
- Ja? Nic, naprawdę!  
- Zaatakowałeś mnie! Jesteś popieprzony! – wrzeszczy i odwraca się biegnąc w stronę zamku.  
Patrzę na oddalającego się przyjaciela. Potem na dłoń, która wciąż pokryta jest czerwoną cieczą. Zaciskam ją w pięść i uderzam w ziemię, jakby chcąc dać upust swojej złości i sile, jaka krąży w moich magicznych żyłach.

~*~  
Snape

Właśnie idę w stronę wyjścia, gdy wpada na mnie jeden z tych gryfońskich półgłówków. Odskakuje w przerażeniu, spoglądając na mnie jak na jakieś dzikie zwierzę.  
- Przepraszam, profesorze! – mówi zasapany.  
- Pięć punktów, panie Finigan. – oświadczam. Już mam zamiar go wyminąć, gdy spostrzegam ślady krwi na jego rękach.  
Chyba to zauważa gdyż zaczyna wycierać je w swoją szatę. Na mojej twarzy pojawia się grymas obrzydzenia.  
- To nie moja. – mówi jakby to miało go usprawiedliwiać.  
- A czyja, panie Finigan? – pytam zainteresowany.  
- Um... Kolegi. Nic się nie stało, naprawdę.  
- Proszę ściślej. – warczę myśląc, że krew należy do któregoś z moich podopiecznych.  
- Do Harry`ego Pottera, profesorze. – odpowiada. Zauważam, że wymówił imię Pottera z dziwnym obrzydzeniem. Marszczę brwi. Czemu mnie to tak przejmuje?! Złość dociera do każdej części mojego ciała każąc natychmiast zareagować i wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.  
- Co się stało? – syczę podchodząc niebezpiecznie do młodego Gryfona.  
- Nic mu nie zrobiłem. Sam to sobie zrobił! Na dodatek mnie zaatakował! – wrzeszczy.  
- Minus 20 punktów za podnoszenie głosu na nauczyciela! – mówię, chcąc w jakiś sposób ukarać chłopaka za jego postawę do swojego rówieśnika i przyjaciela.  
Wychodzę gwałtownie z zamku. Czyżby ten idiota znów postanowił się ciąć?! Jestem niewyobrażalnie wściekły. Widzę go. Siedzi pod drzewem patrząc w dal. Widzę krew na jego rękach i przyspieszam kroku. Chwytam zamaszyście jego dłonie szukając jakichś czerwonych kresek. Nic. Spoglądam na jego twarz i czuję jak powietrze węźle mi w gardle. Zaschnięta krew na jego czole, nosie i policzkach przyprawia mnie o dreszcze. Ja on mógł sobie to zrobić?!  
- Głupi chłopak! – warczę kucając przy nim i wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni.  
Wymawiam cicho zaklęcia lecząc jego zadrapane czoło i oczyszczając go z tej paskudnej cieczy.  
On patrzy się tylko na mnie z cichym wyrzutem. Nie mówi ani słowa. Tylko wbija we mnie to zielone spojrzenie.  
To nie ja powinienem być przy nim – powtarzam sobie w kółko. Zdanie to stało się moją mantrą, odmawianą, co dzień i każdej samotnej nocy.  
- Przepraszam, profesorze. – mówi w końcu. Jego głos jest bardzo cichy i zmęczony. – Nie chciałem zajmować ci czasu.  
Wstaje i omija mnie nie odwracając się jak kiedyś. Nie patrząc i nie upewniając się czy moje oczy są skierowane w jego stronę. Nić porozumienia, która kiedyś nas łączyła... Przerwała się.


	11. Rozdział X koniec

Rozdział X

Harry

Miałem nie pamiętać. Miało być lepiej. To straszne jak człowieka może zranić drugi człowiek. Podbiegam do pobliskiego muru i opieram się o niego nie mogąc ustać samodzielnie na nogach. To przeszywa mnie całego. Od serca ciągnie się aż do rąk, nóg, głowy uniemożliwiając mi normalne funkcjonowanie. Niczym narkotyk. Tak silna potrzeba by dokończyć to, co niezakończone. By powiedzieć sobie prawdę. Spojrzeć w oczy i nie obijając w bawełnę przyznać się, że jest mi najbliższą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem. Że nie potrafię wrócić do tego, co było wcześniej. Do wzajemnej nienawiści i obojętności. Czy on naprawdę nie chce mieć już ze mną nic wspólnego? Może... Może on również żałuje tego, co zrobił? Może też boi się przyznać, że jednak mu zależy... Któryś z nas powinien w końcu odważyć się i powiedzieć. To przecież nic takiego, prawda? Przecież prawda nie może być tak straszna. Zasługuję chociaż na tyle, czyż nie? Po tym wszystkim zasługuję chociaż na prawdę.

Stoję przed wejściem do Hogwartu. Ręka drży mi lekko, jednak wiem, że muszę to zrobić.

Pierwszy raz... Od dłuższego czasu... Czuję, że jestem zdeterminowany. Nie poddam się teraz tak łatwo. Nie pozwolę, aby jego ostre słowa po raz kolejny pocięły moje serce.  
Więź, jaka nas połączyła... To zbyt cenne by sobie odpuścić. Wiem, że on w głębi serca też tak uważa. Otworzył się przede mną tak samo jak ja przed nim. Ofiarował mi część siebie przyjmując mentalną pomocną dłoń, dając pozwolenie na przyjaźń.

~*~  
Snape

Pukanie do drzwi... Dawno nie słyszałem tej delikatnej dłoni uderzającej nieśmiało o stare drewno. Potter... Powiedz, czego ty jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?  
Odkładam niezdarnie pustą szklankę czując jak tracę równowagę próbując wstać. Niech to szlag...  
- Wejść. – warczę.  
I oto on. Pojawia się niczym anioł. Niewinny, jednak pewny siebie. W jego oczach dostrzegam determinację, której tak bardzo ostatnio brakowało.  
No to wpadłem – myślę sobie.  
Jak ten uśmieszek wtargnął na moje usta? Powinienem się wkurzyć... Cokolwiek! Lecz radość usilnie wciska mi się do serca. To jest chłopak, którego znałem. Czyżby to przez ten alkohol? O czym ja bredzę do cholery..?!  
- Profesorze... Snape. – mówi na przywitanie. Trochę niepewnie, lecz mój spokój dodaje mu odwagi.  
- Przyszedłem wyjaśnić... Kilka spraw. – dodaje, chcąc bym go poparł. Bym dał mu pozwolenie... Jednak ja milczę. Nie czuję się na siłach by otworzyć usta. Wiem bowiem, że w tym stanie lepiej tego nie robić. Lecz jeśli on nie przestanie...  
- Żałuję. – szepce, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. – Żałuję, że nie zrobiłem tego wcześniej. Że nie powiedziałem ci... że cię potrzebuję. Myśl, co chcesz... – mówi kręcąc głową, widząc, że chcę coś powiedzieć. - ... przyszedłem by powiedzieć ci prawdę. Więc bądź tak miły i chociaż raz daj mi się wypowiedzieć. Jeden jedyny raz.  
To było pytanie. Mam mu pozwolić? Z czystej ciekawości zgadzam się, unoszę brew nakazując mu by kontynuował.  
- Nie wiem, dlaczego tak się stało, dlaczego znów mnie nienawidzisz. Czy zrobiłem coś nie tak? Jeśli tak, powiedz. Powiedz mi teraz. Myślałem, że między nami było dobrze... Czy... Czy ty się mnie brzydzisz? – to pytanie wbija mi się w serce niczym nóż. Czy on naprawdę tak myśli? – Czy robiłeś to tylko z rozkazu Dumbledore'a? Nie zależy ci na mnie, prawda? Uważasz, że jestem żałosny, słaby... No, co?! Snape! – krzyczy, gdy widzi mój nieobecny wzrok. Spoglądam na niego. Moje stopy unoszą się, kroczę ku niemu nie wiedząc, czemu, nie wiedząc, po co... Jednak, gdy staję przed nim, wiem. Wiem, po co. Widząc jego twarz, twarz jednego z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów na świecie, twarz młodego mężczyzny, wiem. Nie tracąc kontaktu z jego oczyma nachylam się delikatnie, niespiesznie, aż nasze nosy stykają się łagodnie. Niemal idealnie...  
- Harry... – szepcę. I cisza. Nikt już nic nie mówi.  
Jego usta, takie miękkie... Próbuję je swoim językiem. Z początku niepewnie, lecz gdy smak wsiąka we mnie całkowicie, pragnę więcej... Łapczywie, wręcz wygłodniale biorę jego dolną wargę między swoje ssąc gwałtownie. Jego jęk dochodzi do moich uszu, budząc we mnie pragnienie. Wślizguję się w jego rozchylone usta i czuję jak odwzajemnia pocałunek...  
Całujemy się przez chwilę gorąco... przygryzając co jakiś czas wzajemnie swoje wargi. Żar rozpływa się po moim ciele skupiając się szczególnie w jednym miejscu... Drżącą dłonią podtrzymuję jego głowę, gdy drugą obejmuję go w pasie, przyciągając do siebie. Jego ręce wiszą bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała, dając pozwolenie na pogłębienie pocałunku. Próbuję odgonić głosy, które krzyczą do mnie, nakazują przestać i zacząć myśleć racjonalnie, jednak promile w mojej krwi mieszają się z podnieceniem i zagłuszają zdrowy rozsądek. Zapadam w ciemność...

~*~  
Harry

Dopiero po chwili dociera do mnie, co się dzieje. Snape mnie całuje! On mnie pocałował! Rany boskie! Merlinie, co się stało temu człowiekowi! W pierwszym momencie chcę go odepchnąć, jednak wilgotne, gorące wargi przytknięte do moich są zbyt kuszące... Zamykam oczy i daję się ponieść. Lecz ta cudowna rozkosz nie trwa długo, po chwili czuję jak usta Mistrza Eliksirów odrywają się, a on sam... Ląduje bezwładnie na podłodze.  
Jasna cholera...  
- Profesorze? – mówię niepewnie kucając przy nieprzytomnym nauczycielu. – Słyszy mnie pan?!  
Alkohol... No tak. Mogłem go wyczuć podczas pocałunku...  
Moje policzki czerwienią się na sama myśl o tym co się stało. Czuję się jak zauroczona nastolatka, której ukochany właśnie podarował kwiaty. Mam ochotę śmiać się głośno jednocześnie zalewając się łzami.  
Harry, myśl racjonalnie! Twój profesor leży teraz na podłodze w swoich komnatach kompletnie schlany! To jest chyba jakiś powód do paniki, czyż nie?  
Po kilku głębokich oddechach postanawiam zabrać go do łóżka. Och, jak to brzmi...  
Gdy jest nieprzytomny wydaje się prawie... Niewinny. Taki kruchy i bezbronny. Nie jest specjalnie umięśniony, zauważam. Przystojny też nie... Chociaż jest w nim coś takiego, co intryguje. Wyraźne rysy twarzy, gładka, śnieżnobiała skóra i długie, zgrabne palce, którymi mógłby... Och ile on by nimi mógł. Przymykam powieki wyobrażając sobie jego dłonie wędrujące po moim ciele. Jednak szybko dochodzę do siebie, gdy czuję jak moje przyrodzenie zaczyna reagować zbyt entuzjastycznie. Siadam przy nim na łóżku i obserwuję przez chwilę jak śpi. Czy pocałował mnie nieświadomie? Czy chciał to zrobić, czy po prostu działał pod wpływem alkoholu? Sam już nie wiem... Ale wiem jedno. Chcę poczuć te ciepłe wargi jeszcze raz.

~*~

"Nie pozwól, aby twoje zasady moralne odwiodły cię od zrobienia tego, co słuszne."  
_Salvor Hardin in Isaac Asimov's Foundation _

Snape

Pierwsze, co wita mnie, gdy powracam ze świata snów do rzeczywistości to niesamowity ból głowy. Warczę cicho i podnoszę się powoli. Dopiero wtedy spostrzegam czarną czuprynę kontrastującą ze śnieżnobiałym prześcieradłem.  
Potter.  
Co on tu do diabła robi?!  
Unoszę nieznacznie dłoń chcąc obudzić chłopaka, jednak po chwili cofam ją z powrotem do siebie i przyglądam się śpiącemu Gryfonowi.  
Wygląda na zrelaksowanego... I tak niewinnego... Nie! O czym ja do cholery myślę!  
Wzdycham i powoli podnoszę się z łóżka uważając by nie obudzić Pottera. Wchodzę do łazienki z myślą – skąd do cholery Harry Potter znalazł się w mojej sypialni?! – jednak za żadne skarby nie mogę sobie przypomnieć...

~*~  
Harry

Czuję... Ciepło. Jest tak przyjemnie. Mam wrażenie jakbym leżał na rozgrzanej trawie i kąpał się w złocistych promieniach słońca. Mruczę cicho i podnoszę delikatnie głowę powoli otwierając oczy. Spostrzegam, że to, na czym w połowie leżałem to łóżko. Z pewnością nie moje ŁÓŻKO. Jest za duże... I takie... Miękkie. I nagle dociera do mnie wszystko.  
- SNAPE! – krzyczę przerażony, od strony drzwi dobiega do mnie nieoczekiwana odpowiedź:  
- Tak, Potter?  
Odwracam się gwałtownie i widzę Snape'a odzianego jedynie w biały, puchaty ręcznik owinięty wokół jego wąskich, mokrych bioder...  
- Eee... Ja... Bo widzisz... – gadam bez ładu próbując oderwać wzrok od umięśnionej klaty byłego śmierciożercy.  
- Jak zawsz-  
- Jak zawsze elokwentny, tak wiem. – przerywam mu i szybko spuszczam głowę chcąc ukryć rumieniec, który wpełznął na moją twarz.  
Snape prycha drwiąco i podchodzi do łóżka siadając na jego brzegu.  
- To dziwne... Nic nie pamiętam.  
_Czemu on jest taki spokojny?_ – zastanawiam się. _Przecież jestem tu, w jego sypialni, w dodatku bezczelnie się zachowuję..._  
- Upiłeś się. – mówię w końcu. Odwraca się w moją stronę i marszczy gniewnie brwi.  
- Schlałeś się w trupa, zalałeś, rozumiesz?  
W pierwszej chwili mam wrażenie, że chce mnie uderzyć, jednak powstrzymuje się i prostuje wypinając blady tors...  
- O czym ty bredzisz, jak śmiesz mówić mi...  
- Nic nie pamiętasz? – pytam, w moim głosie można usłyszeć nutkę desperacji.  
- Nie. – odpowiada trochę już bardziej zdenerwowany. – Jak to możliwe...  
- I zrobiłeś coś jeszcze. – dodaję zanim zdołam się powstrzymać.  
- Co? – pyta niecierpliwie.  
- Pocałowałeś mnie...  
- CO?! – warczy podnosząc się gwałtownie, a ja tylko patrzę na ten mokry ręcznik, który zsuwa się i zsuwa... – Potter!  
Wystraszony podnoszę szybko wzrok i napotykam czarne źrenice profesora. Przełykam głośno ślinę i wstaję by nie musieć wyginać nadmiernie głowy.  
- Pocałowałeś mnie. – szepczę.  
- To niemożliwe!  
- A jednak to zrobiłeś... A ja odwzajemniłem. – mówię podchodząc odrobinę bliżej.  
- Jak mogłem zrobić coś takiego, jesteś uczniem! Jako dorosły powinienem... – spuszcza głowę, a mokre, czarne kosmyki opadają mu na twarz.  
Mam ochotę unieść dłoń i zgarnąć je za jego ucho, jednak powstrzymuję się. Moje ręce drżą z nerwów, wiem, że to nie miało tak wyglądać.  
Nie tak to wszystko planowałem. Czyżbym zmarnował ostatnią nadzieję na to by się z nim zaprzyjaźnić? BO na nic więcej chyba liczyc nie mogę... Jednak, jeśli los chce tak, a nie inaczej... Chcę aby uświadomił mnie w tym prawdziwy Mistrz Eliksirów. Ten, którego znam.  
- Powiedz... Gdzie się podział Snape? – pytam cicho.

Snape

"_Wszechświat pełen jest magicznych zjawisk, które czekają cierpliwie, aż nasze zmysły się wyostrzą."_ Eden Phillpotts

- Powiedz... Gdzie się podział Snape? – pyta, a ja nie wierzę własnym uszom.  
- Słucham?  
- Gdzie się podział ten Snape, którego znam? Który nie boi się ryzykować... Który walczy o to, w co wierzy...  
Jestem zaskoczony tymi słowami. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że Harry może mieć takie zdanie o mnie. „Walczy o to, w co wierzy?" Ja? Gdzie ja jestem?  
_No właśnie... Gdzie ja jestem? I kim sie staję przez tego bachora? Czy on mnie... Szczuje? To bez sensu..._  
- Harry... – mówię cicho, a moja dłoń ląduje na jego ramieniu. – Jestem tutaj.  
Widzę jak niewielki uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy, a oczy zaczynają delikatnie błyszczeć. Podchodzi bliżej i otacza mnie swoimi rękoma i ściska mocno.  
Dopiero teraz mam wrażenie, że wszystko jest tak jak być powinno. Nieznane uczucie rozlewa się po moim ciele. Mam ochotę się śmiać, co przeraża mnie najbardziej. W tej sytuacji nie znajduję nic zabawnego, a jednak... Unoszę delikatnie kącik ust.  
- Jestem tutaj i nigdzie nie zamierzam odejść. Przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie. – mówię ironicznie, odwzajemniając uścisk.

_We cannot discover new oceans unless we have the courage to lose sight of the shore._

_F__in_

_Agee: Podziękowania dla: _

_Angel – za wsparcie i pomoc w odnajdywaniu weny :*_

_Mojwy – za niemal to samo ;)_

_Seiry – również za wsparcie i komentarze :]_

_Lady Godivy – za betowanie pierwszych rozdziałów i pomoc w rozwinięciu się jako pisarki._

_Szury, piorunii i Ferris – za betę._

_I wszystkim Gospodzianom, którzy dzielnie komentowali moje rozdziały, szukali błędów i narzekali. Bez was to nie byłoby to samo. ____ Dziękuję._


End file.
